Assassin journey (sonic style)
by Dark Ray Destroyer
Summary: A creed wich is false and is apart of the enemy side so they can get ride of all the leaders in the world to take over and find mystical artifacts made by gods with royalty in place and couples and my own Oc, and Sonamy, shadow x Maria, silver x blaze, knuckles x rouge, tails x cream, scourge x Fiona some design and parts are from assassin creed because it is so awesome
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1 Prologue**

 **Hey everyone this is my new story I hope you all enjoy and I own the story and my Oc's Ray the destroyerhog and John the fox and I don't own any sega character to add no characters will have powers only later in time a power will be shown so happy reading everyone and enjoy**

* * *

 ***** In a vent inside a big fancy dinner*

"So where is the target and how does the plan work again?"said a male hegehog in the vents

"well the plan is that we poison inside the targets drink and take out any other people that can take over as being leader of the group and don't mess up like last time because the organization will not be happy if you mess up" said the voice on the intercom

"Hey! I got that mission done and no one else got hurt or killed" said the hegehog

"true about no one got hurt but you did killed someone by giving them the poison food" said the voice on the intercom

"they said target the bottle on the right so don't blame me" said the hegehog

"no they said to get the bottle on the left and two when you were in the vents you broke it and it landed on the enemy " said the voice on the intercom

"geez Josh I don't get why I am introble with the organization when I succeed in the mission sure there were some complications but I got the bad guys" said the hegehog

"well Ray you did almost gave away us and the organization to the world and the military to arrest us or worse kill us" said josh

"man Josh your no fun ok I get it so tell me the mission and how it works" said Ray

"ugh your unbelievable ok so you have to dress as a butler and-" said josh interrupted

"Hold on can I wear a mustache with my discuse as a butler or is it supposed to be a waiter" asked Ray

"yes! If you want back to the mission and that place has a thing where you call a waiter a butler" said josh

"Wtf! How does that make any sense what so ever because that is so stupid and are you sure I can't punch the manager " said Ray

"I want you to but we can't but if he gets in the way you can and if he does please punch him really hard for that" said Josh

"Don't worry if he does I will punch him 2x as hard as you want now the mission" replied Ray

"thank you and you have to knock out the butler/waiter and do that tables meals poison their drinks and leave" said Josh

"and you think that the plan will go as it should because they're is always a complication" replied Ray

"Well it's is not always like that now head to the closest by the kitchen" said Josh

"Two things one I'm heading there right now, and two why the fuck is they're a closest by the kitchen?" Asked Ray

"yea that makes no sense to me either and remember to keep your communicator on" said Josh

cimlbs out and Ray said while getting in the clothes the butlers/waiters wear "alright and I wont"

"alright I wish you luck my friend Ray the Destroyerhog " said Josh

"thanks Josh the fox" Ray said

"hey who are -" a man said but Ray punch him on the face and kicked him in the gut then through him to the wall

"Man maybe that was a little to much now for the mustache"Ray said puting on his mustache and look outside the door but quickly went back inside

"Dude come in I just saw the cooks and waiters and either they are fit or on FUCKING STEROIDS!" Ray said yelling

"yea right" John said than he got a message from Ray than he said " .HELL!" John said

"I know right!" Ray said

"ok just don't get into trouble and we might not get in trouble " John said

"Or I have a back up plan" Ray said

"what is it?" John said with concern

"I can put bombs in pacific locations and put it in a trigger" replied Ray

"That is not a bad plan"said John

"yea and to make you feel better it will not be close to the innocent people"said Ray

"thank god" said John

"yea I will contact you when I need to" Ray said

"ok good luck" John said

"ok thanks alright got to get my gear ready" Ray said

Next Ray in his waiter suit showing he has black fur except for his arms and had sonic and shadows hair styles together with blue stripes on the shadows part and has red eyes his discise is that he is wearing black pants, black shoes, and a white long sleeve shirt with a collar with a black vest and a black bow tie, while wearing a hidden blade under his sleeves (just a heads up) and 6 bombs in his pockets and he is wearing a fake black cartoon like mustache, until he saw something that got his full attention after he saw which sent a chill down his spin after he was done putting the bombs in the kitchen, a wall where no one will ever go by and another wall where no one can get to the other side fast and under the table where the targets are and on the roof so no one can leave or exit and the last spot is aim by the table he feared and he went back into the kitchen where everyone found the knockout butler/waiter and one guy asked

"Hey you the guy that came in I saw you exit this closest and I know you did this" the guy said

"what no I did not" Ray said

The knockout man said "ogg h-hey that guy knocked me out" then he knocked out

"Son of a bitch" Ray said in a wiphisper grunt

"Hey fellas let's show this punch what he should deserve " the man said with everyone including him as a total of 25 people with a necklace they have on that is all the same for everyone which scared Ray a little

"and I'm screwed" Ray said

then one guy ran at Ray and Ray pulled out a knife and stabbed the guy in the neck and killed him then 5 guys came at Ray with their knifes to try and stabe Ray but Ray douge and use his two hidden blade sand kill three people at once and finish the other two then he ran out of range and activate the bomb in the kitchen which is sound proof (don't asked) and went into the closet with all the servers dead and called John and a bit worried

"John we got a huge FUCKING PROBLEM!" Ray said

"What is it Ray?" John said a bit worried

"Why the FUCK IS THEY'RE FUCKING TEMPLARES!" Ray yelled getting into his assassin clothes

"THEY'RE ARE WHAT!" John yelled freaking out

"you heard me John" Ray said

"I thought they were instinct" John said

"well they are fucking not!" Ray yelled

"ok you got your gear on?" John asked

"I just finished" Ray said

"ok I guess we go with your plan" John said

"you better dame believe so" Ray said

"alright you better come back alive" John said

"you bet I will buddy" Ray said

"Ok best of luck" John said

"thanks I'm going to need it" Ray replied

Ray came out activities 3 bombs at the templares and on the wall and when everyone not a enemy left he activate the one on the roof so no one can enter or exit and you can see that Ray is wearing a assassin suit like coner kenway from assassins creed 3 and once he came out of the kitchen the manager was still there not noticing a thing and one huge Templar standing with a sword

"shit I'm screwed big time" Ray whisper

"it's time to die boy" the Templar who was a white hegehog said

the templar came at Ray and try and strike him but Ray douge and tired to lash him with his sword he now has but the guy caught it and was going to slash Ray but he douge and throw his knife at the Templar and the templar was bleeding a bit out and Ray grabbed his sword and cut the guys arm out now he was a one armed hegehog who was bleeding from his side and Ray kicked him got some rope and hanged the white hegehog and went to the manager and knocked him out with a large punch and activate the last bomb and took the manager out and lay him down and left

*At the organization in Ray and John room*

"It does not make sense that they're are Templars still out their and- what are you doing!" John asked a little shocked and nervous

"I'm making my own assassin suit and it does not make sense how about we use that hack we know to see what the top 4 are doing and what they know and what's their next plan" Ray said making a black assassins suit like the rouge with a shotgun on one shoulder and a crossbow on the other with throwing knifes of 5 on the legs 1 on each one one the right arm and 15 on each side and 2 swords and two pistols on back part of the sides and a knife on the right leg and a grappling hook on the left leg and a blodart blower on the back the suit was black everywhere and had red inside the hood and by the bottons like the suit in assassins creed Rouge

"no we will get into huge trouble if we do Ray" John said

"And we need to know what is going to happen to us now" Ray said

"I guess you right I'll get right on it" John said

"Alright I'll help you once I'm done with my medicine, poison, pouch and one for my rope dart" Ray said

"ok" said John

*a few minutes later after Ray was done with his suit and pouches *

"alright were done" John said wearing a white shirt with dark blue jeans

"yea at last they upgraded their fire wall" said Ray wearing a black shirt with leather gloves and blue jeans with black sneakers

"I have to agree with you that was tough" replied John

"ok now let's see what they are talking about" said Ray

*in another location *

 _"now we need to come up with plan" said one voice With no emotion_

 ** _"Yes we need a plan to get ride of Ray and John they are a big threat to the masters plans" said a dark female voice that is cold_**

 ** _"Yes even if it means a deadly kind of silence" said another cold but deadly female voice_**

 **"I will call our top soldiers to eliminate Ray and John to death so they won't get in the way of us the Templars " the last voice said in a death tone voice who is male**

*back with Ray and John *

"Ow shit were fucked" Ray said shocked

"no...were FUCKING GOING TO DIE!" Said John

"I KNOW WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING " replied Ray

"Ok um...we can use the secret rv we have"said John

"Yea grab all the gear we have here is a sword and a gun if we get introble" replied Ray

"ok I'll hurry up" said John

*10 minutes later Ray and John got all the metrials they need and head to their secret black rv holding portable computers and tools gps a radio a refrigerator a boxed in tv a mini tv beds pillows, hologram technology, tones of money other materials are at a the location they have*

"alright so let's head out John " said Ray

"ok let's-"replied John before interrupted

"there they are!" Replied one of the top soldiers of the 100 and the top 20 soldiers

"shit let's move John " said Ray heading to the rv

"No Ray...you get out of here" replied John

"What...what are you talking about" said Ray shocked and sad

"Ray if you get caught or die than every assassin that is good and force to do their bidding is doomed" replied John

" no we can get out of here together " said Ray

"I would love that" John replied "but you have to save everyone that is good for me" finished John pas he push a button and a bomb went off and took half of the 120 gone to 60 soldiers 30 close to death and the other 20 half wonded and the last 10 is not even hurt at all while Ray got out of the blast range and yell for John

"aw man John don't worry buddy I'll get you out of their" Ray said digging through the rubble

"No Ray you have to leave please fulfill our dream to make the world better and give the people the one thing they lost hope " said John

"Alright I'll do it buddy for you" Ray said crying a bit before heading to the rv and driving off

"thank you my friend " John said

*a few hours later and Ray turn on a device so he could not be traced by the Templars and now Ray is I the woods and he found a cement wood type*

"I will fulfill our dream buddy" Ray said sadly

"Alright I guess I should put the stuff away inside" Ray parked

He went inside and put all the gear away and put his modified assassin suit away and went to the beds he made and put up two things so he could not be traced and so the house could not be seen by the Templars

 **End of** **Prologue**

* * *

 **Ow no John died or is he that is my secret so you will have to wait and find out later in the story or maybe he is dead you will find out later and Ray is living in a secret base in the forest that the Templars do not know about and what is he going to do now. Thanks for reading remember to review and no flames still don't knows what that is so rock and roll everyone so see you next time**

 **Journey** **think** **Hope peace**


	2. title to long read the chapter for title

**Chapter: 1 how life is now and protect of a assassin prince**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with with a new chapter sorry about the sad begging and all but the story continues with some more characters so time to begin it's annoying to write this again and again but I don't own any sonic characters they belong to their rightful owns sega and I think it's only sega but I own the story and my Oc Ray the destroyerhog so happy reading to you all**

* * *

It's been almost a year 11 1/2 months since that day when John died and Ray has been reading the files him and John took before they left and John died so Ray could live and stop the Templars plans and save the world from their plans of world domination Ray has a now has a truck and a speed boat and a plan to travel to the places the Templars go and stop their planes, the base that Ray lives at is a house like in assassins creed 3, rouge but this house is a bit longer and is white and has a tan color inside they're is a training room in the basement and gear and hangers to hold assassin suits, there is a big fancy kitchen in the back right corner of the house by the back door like the ones on tv and a state of the art refrigerator with a freezer and carpets by the sink dish waser and refrigerator and the washing mechiene was silver looking and the sinks in there were by cabits on the top part of it, and on the right corner by the front door is the living roomwich has a flat screen tv about 13 long and 10 wide and has a movie cabnits that has ton of every movie ever made and a video game cabnit and connected to the tv were every console ever made and a nice leather black couch that holds three people and a black brown coffee table hard and steady infornt of the couch on right side of the couch is a lamp shade on the table same on the left side by both of them is another coach that holds two people and all the windows in the room and everywhere around the house has tan curtains and shades on the left side by the front door in the house is a study room with tons of books In book selfs around the room on the walls and a chimney behind a desk with a leather chair with weels, and on the left corner by the back door to the house is is the dinning room with a wooden black oak table in the middle of the room with a red table cloth and is under a pattern carpet with planets in each corner of the dining room and in the middle of the two is a door that is in a hall way in between the two to the garage which had the rv and the van in the middle of the kitchen and dinning room is a hallway that leads in the middle of the house which has stairs that leads upstairs with paintings and behind the stairs is stairs that lead to the basement by a secret lever, and on the side leading to the back door is where the washing mechiene and dryer are, upstairs there are 10 bed rooms all with a personal bathroom with tiles that are really fancy all the rooms and floors and stairs are wood that are solid oak and in the hallway upstairs on the right hand side has a string that leads to the attic and in the attic was tones of computers that spy's and says what the Templars next move and communications with signals to every ear phone to give. The house was by a water fall and the house was surrounded by metal bars witkh a gate that is locked and trees that cover the house so it can be barley seen right now Ray is in the attic trying to find out the Templars next move he is wearing a black shirt and blue jeans and black sneakers with black leather finguer less gloves and he was very stress.

"ugh finding the information I need to find out what these fucking Templars are doing is hard as finding a rare item you real want or something else related to what I said and I'm talking to my self again dame it..." Said a slightly older Ray

"hmm...maybe I can put a virus in their fire wall and use a timer to exit from what I'm seeing or looking for and use the security cameras to see what they are talking about" said Ray talking to himself

"ok its the best I got so let's do it" said Ray typing some stuff on the computer and then said "alright I need a miracle worker right now other wise I maybe traced back I can probably use some codes so I don't get traced back because I been on the Templars ass so look the second they find me they won't be using the big guns they will use the extreme guns on me for what I did to them" Ray said until his computer gave him the all clear

"Alright let's see what these fuckers are doing...and dame shit I'm talking to my self again ugh all well but still it gets harder to find this information" Ray said

"Hmm what's this? What are the 4 leaders talking about? Better put on the microphone to hear them" Ray said

*with the 4 Templar leaders in their organization *

" **So what is the plan now what do we do and what has the master said?" Said a death tone voice that is male**

 **" _the plan is to get ride of 3 assassins that have the blood of 3 legendary assassins in they wich their fathers trained them to the extreme with the old and new styles assassins use" said a female voice that is cold_**

 ** _" Yes the three are sonic the hedgehog, silver the hegehog, and shadow the hegehog also their is information saying that Ray the destroyerhog is related to a legendary assassin as well" the female cold but deadly voice_**

 _"Wait a relative related to a legendary assassin is a prince who is sonic, a bar tender who is silver , and a knight who is this shadow working at a kingdom far away from where these two silver and sonic are?" Said a male voice with no emotion_

 _ **" That is correct and you have the job to eliminate sonic the hegehog since he is the closest this will take place in two days during the birthday ball of his mother"**_

 _"Hmm well alright I can finally get some action and can get ride of a assassin hmm I'll take some soliders to stop the gards there" said the voice with no emotion_

 **"Alright just don't fail if you do the master won't be happy if you complete the next two missions after this one he won't mind the first fail" said the death ton voice**

 _"That's better than death" said the voice with no emotion_

*back with Ray *

"mother fuckers...they plan to kill my two friends and my cousin they don't know about dame well Shadow will beon gard so I don't have to worry so much" said Ray

"still shit they are going after sonic and his family...ugh I hate to dress in big fancy clothes so entering the front door will not be a good idea...so I guess I'll go in the old fashion way maybe sonic and his family need protection so I can hide his family behind the secret house behind the waterfalls yeah that will do and fuck I'm talking to my self again" said Ray

"Hmm well I guess I'm heading to mobuis to save sonic and his family if now do I take car or boat or plane hmmm I'll take rv and it will be good to drive now so I can make it so I can scan the building to see all the ways in and find the best way out...ugh this will be a long week and a long drive because if I remember right the siblings tend to fight hmm I should bring a couple computers just in case" said Ray

Now Ray is getting the rv ready to leave to head to mobuis and putting his gear in as well and to get room for the hegehog family and putting in codes so the rv won't be traced and found by the Templars or any one else

"wait maybe with sonic, shadow and silvers help we can probably add assassins to our creed to stop the Templars yea then we can have better chances to stop the Templars from taking over the world and I can probably work something out with 2 group of groups that will help us against the fucking Templars yeah I just hope they agree and won't try to make a sence or won't pick a fight against the other because they always seem to do that if they don't then I will be fucking surprise" said Ray

so then after packing Ray drive off to head to mobuis to save sonic and his family from the Templars plots

 **...To be continued**

* * *

 **Oh oh Sonic and his family is going to die by the Templars one of 4 leaders who is being sent by they're master and the other leaders and shadow and silver are targets as well can Ray warn this assassin prince who his friend and who is a true assassin and is not ever just a spy to find templars before it's too late and can he save shadow and silver as well and will this plan of Ray's work and will these two groups will not fight each other find out next time. By the way I'm sorry about the long discription and no action and less talking and other stuff so r &r and no flames still don't know what it means still so can someone tell me what it means please if not I understand so I'll see you next time so everyone later and rock and roll everyone.**

 **Journey** **think** **Hope peace**


	3. saving a prince assassin

**Chapter 2: saving a prince assassin**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with the next chapter to my assassin story with sega characters any way I hope you enjoy and like this chapter about Ray saving sonic anyway time to stop blabbing on and on so enjoy and r &r and I don't own any sonic related characters but I do own the story and Ray the destroyerhog so again enjoy **

* * *

" ugh...how long will it take to get there Ive read the map right I hope it usually does not take this long to get there unless I'm taking the long way but I have to hurry before sonic and his family dies" said Ray

It took a day and a few hours just for Ray to head to mobuis to save sonic from the Templars plan for him to die and his family it took about a hour or two but Ray finally made it to mobuis

"man mobuis has change a bit in the years" said Ray

Mobuis looked more high tech and while Ray was driving around he found a park that was clean, fun, and had beautiful flowers and health trees until he got to the farther part of the city to find a White Castle with yellow windows and blue roof in the middle of the castl a green one on the left and pink on the right side and a draw brige in front of the middle of the castle

"yep that seems about right about this castle blue, green, and pink if this is not where sonic and his family lives than I don't know what is but since I know it is than it would be great to scan the area and the best escapes and how to escape undetected and how to survive arguing siblings for a long ...period of time ugh I'm going to fucking die by sonic and his brother and sister arguments" said Ray

"hmm well the scan is done so what do at the party to make me less suspicious so the Templars won't notice me but sonic can...well I could wear ugh I'm so going to hate this for ever but it's for a friend who owes me big time for this and he knows I hate this but I should bring 2 swords and guns so we can escape well better get ready because this will be a interesting night"

*during night at the time guest came*

Ray was in a suit a black jacket with a hood and a nice white shirt and a plain black tie nice black shoes and pants and a brown and black bealt and black finger less gloves and under his sleeves were his hidden blades and in his jackets and two guns and in the back of his jacket is two swords and a black mask because the party is a mascrada

"Fucking dame it I hate wearing this kind shit" said Ray in a angry voice

"but it's for a friend but he owes me fucking big time ugh so it's time to head to the party and make a fucking fool of myself" said Ray

Ray went into the ball (and just think of the looking like the ball like in cinderalla) and they're is nice food, punch and many people with nice clothes and everyone is dancing or talking with another person but Ray immediately saw tye Templars so Ray found a place where no one can see him so he started clibing the wall and climbing the roof and made in the hallway to look for sonic and his family but Ray found Sonics brother and sister and his dad, manic sonics brother and Sonia sonics sister and Jewls sonics dad so Ray ran to them

"Manic, Sonia, Jewls!" Yelled Ray taking off his mask

"huh!? Ray what are you doing here and are you wearing a suit?"asked Sonia

"ok one your brother owes me big time for me wearing a suit and I'm talking about sonic, and two you guys are about to get killed by the Templars and we need to find sonic and Aleen before they are killed other than that how are you guys doing?" Said Ray

"ow well we're alright and- wait WE ARE GOING TO BE WHAT!?" Said manic

"which part? Ow wait I know yeah TEMPLARS ARE HERE TO FUCKING KILL YOU GUYS" said Ray yelling

"Well this has gotten serious we better find your mother and brother before the Templars gets them" said Jewls

"yea we better hurry because the Templars are already here right now" said Ray

"WHAT!" Said manic, Sonia, and Jewls yelled

"yea so we better run now!" Said Ray running

*with sonic and Aleen in the castle*

"so sonic do you have any idea to who you want to marry" asked Aleen

"no mother I don't want to marry any princess that is rude to everyone and just want everything their way"said sonic

"Well you have to make a decision soon the kingdom is wait for their new king" said Aleen

"I know mother" replied sonic

"SONIC, ALEEN, WHERE ARE YOU!" Said a voice

"What the heck?!"said sonic running with Aleen to the voice

*a few minutes before Aleen and sonics talk with Ray, manic, Sonia, and Jewls running*

"where could they be?" Asked Ray

"I don't know they can be anywhere" said Jewls

"SONIC, ALEEN, WHERE ARE YOU!" Said Ray

until they saw a blue and purple hegehog ran out and Jewls, Manic, Sonia went to hug them

"ow thank god that you two are not dead" said Jewls in joy

"wait what do you mean dad? And Ray is that you wearing a suit?" Asked sonic

"yes and you owe me big time sonic" said Ray angerly

"why?" Asked sonic

"Because Templars are here to kill you and your family because they found out you are a assassin and here is a gun and a sword so everyone pack up your stuff because you 5 are not staying and you have to wear normal clothes and lay low and no royal treatment and no gards until this all pastes by and then you still owe me for making wear this SHIT!" Said Ray giving sonic the gun and sword

"ok that explains what's going on so we're fucked" said sonic

"yea pretty much I still can't believe it" said manic

"what do you mean by that Ray about royal treatment " Asked Sonia

"I mean no anything you wear cannot be royal you have to wear normal clothes and no fancy make up and no excspesive stuff and the biggest thing no other people who are from this kingdom knows who you are royal cannot know were your going and you must pack light and no texting to anyone of your friends and to be more clear no one is allowed to go shopping me and sonic will do it" replied Ray

"WHAT!" Said Sonia

"yea unless you want to die in less than a hour" said Ray

"Uhhh...how about we get ready to leave mom, dad, manic, sonic " said Sonia

"let's " everyone except sonic and Ray said

"Ray what do I owe you" asked sonic

"I'll tell you later sonic" said Ray

"no now or I won't leave " replied sonic

"fine I want you to help me stop the Templars and this is a question you owe me to not fight in the rv or to help me find a house to live in after all this"

"I rather help with the no fighting in the rv and I'll get my gear on and my bag with weapons and another with clothes" said sonic

"Just get your suit on and when we get to the location we are making more bulits alright" said Ray in his assassin suit it's like the one in assassin creed rouge and has a sord on one side and the gun on the other

"ok I'll hurry" said sonic

"alright but fast" replied Ray

*after a few like 10 minutes the hegehog family was done packing and they are by a window *

"ok so everyone done" asked Ray

"yes" said the hegehog family

"ok now how do we leave because I looked and the Templars are blocking all the exits" said Ray

" they're is a way to get my family out but you and me Ray have a special part" said sonic in a assassin suit like coner kenway in assassin creed 3 but it black and red

"let me guess we fight them off sonic " asked Ray

"pretty much and it's our only plan so we will fight them off while you and dad mom will go and head to were?" Asked sonic

"on that mountain over there but it's more like a hill and it's by that tree you have to hide and wait there until me and sonic are there" said Ray

"Ow ok but bro come back alive" said Sonia

"alright sis I'll be back" said sonic hugging Sonia and putting on his hode

"don't worry Sonia I will make sure sonic comes back alive" said Ray

"Ok thanks Ray" said Sonia hugging Ray

"umm I hope you remember I hate hugs unless it's from my girlfriend which I prob never will have because people will think I'm weird and that some girls care about themself" said Ray a bit annoyed

"ow ok umm well we will get ready to leave" said Sonia

"ok" sonic and Ray said

"Sonic we have a problem the Templars have one of the 4 leaders here" said Ray

"Shit well we just need to find a way around it" said sonic

"yea now one thing to do right sonic" asked Ray

"Yep" sonic replied

Sonic and Ray jumped and did a assassination on 4 gards and started fighting other gards until one Templar went to Ray and stared at him Ray just finished killing the last bit of his group of Templars on the ground while the guest and sonics family left and once the guest and sonics family left sonic finished his group of Templars and they both notice the guy who reveille himself he was a white fox who wears Templar gear like in assassins creed 1

 _" so you are Ray the destroyerhog and you over ther must be sonic the hegehog I am zack the shadowfox now let us fight so I can kill you both"_

"Shit were dead" said sonic

"Let's hope we don't end up dead" replied Ray

So Sonic and Ray fight zack but after a period of time Ray shoot a light wich landed on zack giving Ray and sonic the chance to escape and once them made it to sonics family and got in the rv and left with everything they brought sonic is awake with Ray while sonics family is asleep

"So what now Ray?" Asked sonic

"well we have to save two assassins and go to plan B which will be explained later" said Ray

"Who?" Sonic asked

"We got to save shadow and silver" said Ray

"They are targets to?" Asked sonic

"yea" replied Ray

"This will be a long trip " said sonic

"you have no idea" said Ray

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Sonic and his family got away from the Templars punishment of death thanks to Ray and sonic is going to pick a wife after this hole Templar buissness is done and over with and become king to his land now what is going to happen now find out next time. I hope you all enjoy I will try to hurry with the next one because this all takes time to get the story way I think will be good any way review and no haters so see you next time and rock and roll everyone**

 **Journey** **think** **Hope peace**


	4. completeing the old gang

**Chapter 3: completeing the old gang**

 **Hey I'm back with another story everyone I hope you all enjoy and I don't own any sonic characters but I do own my Oc's Ray the destroyerhog and the Templar leaders and master and I own the story and please r &r so enjoy **

* * *

2 days has past and Sonics siblings have been arguing but sonic kept his part of the deal and stop their fights them are heading to the city silver lives then to the kingdom shadow lives at then head back to the hideout they all will stay at and sonic and Ray are in their assassin suits still with two swords and guns

"So how long till we get there Ray cause I to do some shopping and-" Sonia said interrupted

"no shopping Sonia if you shop than you will get caught and you will be tortured until me and sonic gives our selfs up so you stay here or we lock you in your room got it" said Ray

"Ok...I got it" said Sonia in a disappointing tone

"Ok so sonic we have to hurry and get silver make him get his stuff leave this dame town and get shadow leave and then it all over until we go to phase 2 of this plan I have then we make a deal with the mercenaries and theifs or the other way around doesn't matter we just need to hurry with this stuff because their is going to be another storm and this one won't be pretty " said Ray

"Shit and all your predicts are always right" said sonic

"I guess" replied Ray

*a hour or two later the rv sonic, his family, and Ray made it to the town called station squar*

"so where does silver work at?" Asked sonic questionly

"silver works at a bar to keep a low profile" replied Ray

"Ok I guess but why a bar?" Asked sonic

"well it's because...ask him because I dont fucking know myself" replied Ray

"what I thought you knew?" Said sonic

"well I don't know it was silvers call I don't know why" said Ray

"so where is this bar"asked sonic

"It's in the low and abandoned parts of the city sonic " replied Ray

"For someone who does not know reasons you know where people are" said sonic a little creep out

"I have my ways don't judge me sonic" said Ray

"ok ok" said sonic

* a few minutes later they made it to the bar silver worked at*

"ok sonic the plan is simple we go in wait until no one is in there except us and silver got it and no getting any drinks sonic" Ray said

"what I don't drink Ray and I got the plan" said sonic

"Alright let's do this sonic" said Ray as he and sonic walked in and no one but silver was there and he was cleaning

"Um I thought this place was... Ow wait this place is open yet weird" said sonic

"Yea but we're in luck... Hey silver!" Ray said taking of his hoodie

"Hmm?... Ow hey Ray, sonic what are you doing here?" Asked silver

"Well we're here to asked for your help against the Templars and they are coming here to kill you" said Ray

"ow well yes I'll help you and can we please get out of here get my stuff before I don't know WE FUCKING DIE!" Yelled silver

"ok now why the heck do you work at a bar?" Said sonic

"Easy so no one that is a Templar can find and kill me because a year ago I found 10 Templars and I killed them but they were soldiers so now I keep a low profile " said silver

"Ow that explains it" said sonic

"Ok let's go get your stuff silver before we get caught by the Templars " said Ray

"alright" said silver

when they got to silvers apartment silver got 2 bags of clothes and wepons in separate houses and silver got on his assassins gear on it was a black and red version of the assassin suit in assassins creed unity and silver had two swords and two guns on for right now until they saw a bunch of Templar cars on the bottom floor and they got their hoodies on and ran to the top floor

"Shit how did they find us" asked sonic who almost hit the wall literally

"They must of followed silvers taxes or something to find his house" replied Ray

"What the hell they can fucking do that!" Asked silver

"yea unless sonics sister went and bought something wich she can't because I locked the rv" replied Ray

"really you real thought about this" said sonic

"yep" replied Ray

they ran and ran until they made it to the top of the building on the roof and by the building is a lake which is deep and close to the rv

"well everyone knows what to do right" asked Ray and sonic and silver noded their heads

" well time for a leap of faith guys" said sonic

"Just like old times when we didn't went our serate ways and all that" said silver

"yea but shadow was with us" said Ray

"yea but are we-" silver said and got interrupted

We will talk about that later we have to do this now" said Ray

and they jumped into the lake amazingly and swam to the other side of the lake and ran to the rv and escape from the city in less than 30 minute and Sonia was still mad that she could not go shopping or her usal stuff she used to do (oh and guys I forg to say that Sonia, manic, Aleen, Jewls will look like what they are in my first story that I made so check it out for a description)

"ok let's not do that shit again or we will die because I'm not use to the leap of faith now I just need some practice and training" said silver

" well sorry to say this silver but we have to get one more person before we can do any of that and start with the phase 2 that I have in mine" said Ray

"who is it?" Asked silver

"my cousin" replied Ray

"shadow is a target to?" Silver asked questionly

"yep and it will be a long trip before we get their" said Ray

"ow great" replied sonic and silver

"can we go shopping there-" Sonia said but got interrupted

"NO!" Yelled Ray

"ow poo" said Sonia

For the next few days Ray and everyone in the rv was heading to where shadow was a kingdom with no ruler wich is very rare to find a place like that and to make it their before the Templars could it took two more days but they finally made it but they had to hurry because silver through a tracker on one of the cars the Templars use and they are coming in less than a hour of what they know of

"Aw man we better hurry and find shadow before the Templars get here" said silver

"You think" said sonic sarcasticly

"hey let's just find shadow and get out before we all die" said Ray locking the rv

"ok" both silver and sonic said

aafter a long time of searching most likely 45 minutes they could not find shadow so they came up with a plan to start a rommer to get shadow to a spot where they can find him and they did after 10 minutes they waited

"this better work otherwise were dead and shadow is dead and we won't be able to stop these Templars" said silver

"it will but if not no one will die because it's a fake place we made with fake bombs that won't do a thing" said Ray

"wait you wanted fake bombs?" Asked sonic

"yea why did you... Those bombs are real are they?" Asked Ray

"yea" said sonic and silver

"But at least its a fake place...next to a school ow fucking shit we set real bombs by a fucking school!" Said Ray freaking out

"how long do we got sonic?" Asked silver

"about a minute" said sonic in a cool way

"Ow" said silver calm

then it clicked in their brains "aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" the three of them screamed

"we have to stop those bombs now!" yelled Ray

"On it" said sonic

sonic grab the bombs and the bombs were about to explode so he threw them super high in the air and they explode and every protector to this un ruled kingdom came to the explosion but sonic hide in a haystack before they came and the three of them saw Rays cousin shadow the hedgehog so before shadow left Ray walked to shadow and said

"nice day right cousin" said Ray

"hmm?" Said shadow and he was suprise to see Ray standing in front of him

and then they did their secret hand shake which I will not explain and sonic and silver came out of their hiding spots and and said 'hey' to shadow and then they explain what's going on

"shadow we have some bad news" said Ray

"what is it?" Asked shadow

"Well you were about to get killed by Templars and we need your help to stop them before they take over the world as well will you come with us to stop the Templars " said Ray

"take over the world huh why the hell not I'll help you guys" replied shadow

"Sweet thanks shads" said sonic

"I'm only doing this because my cousin asked" replied shadow

"Ok what ever swings your boat"said sonic

"whatever let's just go and get my stuff before the Templars come" said shadow a bit annoyed

After the conversation the four hegehogs went to shadows place and shadow got his stuff together and he is now wearing a assassin suit like in assassins creed 4 but in black and red and it is the second version and shadow has two swords at his sides, and two guns on his chest until they were about to leave bug the place got surounded by Templars

"Huh just like old times right everyone" said Ray

"yea" said everyone other than Ray

"only one way out you guys ready" asked Ray

"always " said shadow

"let's go!" Said sonic

"you know me" said silver

"ok here we go" said Ray lastly

They charged at the army with their hoodies on and killed a member of the army one by one with Ray shooting a guys brains out and twist a guys neck with his swords and shooting the enemy's dicks off, and shadow cutting guys heads off and shooting guys in the back off the heads and using the enemy as shields from guns, sonic is braking guys arms, and slicing guys heads off and cutting guys in half and lastly shooting the enemys eyes out, and silver is assassinating guys in the head and throw some guys at the walls which broke their skulls, and silver shoot every enemy in the mouth and stabs the guys in the gut, and they took the enemy's money after they were done with a wave of Templars and they were doing awesome killing the Templars until one guy who sonic and Ray knew came out with a axe

"fuck Ray zack is here with a giant axe" said sonic

"Shit guys we have to head back to the rv now I'll destract him while you guys drive it here and I jump on the top of the rv and we escape" Ray said in a whisper

"alright just don't die cous" said shadow heading to the rv with sonic and silver

"Ok...Hey zack let's do this arrrr" Ray said

" _time for you to die hegehog yaaaaa" zack said_

Ray and Zack fight on and on and they were evenly match and Ray was getting real real tired until the rv was coming and Ray got a bomb and gun and shot Zack in the leg and chest which did little effect and Ray jump on the rv and throw the bomb at Zack and it blew up in his face and Ray jump inside and everyone congrats him for not dieing from Zack but once zack got out he had now a scar on his face and he was pissed off and Ray when he got on the weel made sure they could not track them

"dang that was close" said Ray

"Yea " said Sonic

"so where are we going Ray?" Asked shadow

"we are heading to the hide out and lay low for awhile and talk about getting the merchandise and theifs to help us and to start phase 2" said Ray

"phase 2?" Silver and Shadow asked

"what's phase 2 Ray" asked sonic

"I will explain once we get to the hide out ok" said Ray

"ok" they said

"time to head to the base and no Sonia we are not going shopping " said Ray

"ow come on" said sonia

"ugh time to head home" said Ray talking to himself

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Ray and Sonic saved Silver and Shadow from getting killed by the Templars in challenging ways only made in assassins creed, and what is Ray's phase 2 of all this and does this have to do with the thieves and mercenaries and how will this effect the Templars, find out next time. So I hope everyone enjoy this chapter and remember to review and everyone remember to rock and roll and always keep up a way to make your life interesting so see you next time peace**

 **Journey** **think** **Hope peace**


	5. Setting up a plan, help wanted

**Chapter 4: Setting up a plan, help wanted**

 **Hey everyone I hope you liked the last chapter other than that I'm back with a new chapter and again I don't own any sonic characters those go to sega but I do own the story the Templar leaders and master and Ray the destroyerhog other than that enjoy and r &r **

* * *

Everyone in the rv made it back to the hideout and was impressed by what the place looked like and sonic, shadow, and silver got their rooms inside the house and Ray showed sonics family the secret house behind the waterfall that they will stay and and the way inside to the cave was camouflage in rocks and a rock kind of door and they were aloud to enter the main house when one of the 4 assassin hegehogs were inside any way the inside of the 4 hegehogs room were the same a bit wood floors a little brown all beds were the same king size but the sheets were different sonics sheets were navy blue, shadows were black and red (blanket black and sheets were red but one pillow was red and another was black), silvers was white sheets and a purple blanket, Rays bed was blue sheets and a black blanket with blue marks and black pillows and they all had a flat screen tv in each room and night stands with laps their favorite books inside all the wals in their room had a color they like sonics is blue, silvers is white, shadows is black, Rays was a kind of violet blue(it's my second favorite color my firt is black all the way) all had dressers, and laptops, but sonics family is the same as the 4 assassin hegehogs won't go into too much information just theat their beds and room walls were their favorite colors anyway the boys of assassins sleep on the right side on the left side is a secret for some other people anyway the 4 assassins were sitting in the living room talking and sonic brought up phase 2

"so Ray what is phase 2 you said you will tell us so what is it?" Asked sonic

"Yeah Ray I've been wondering that what is it?" Asked silver

"well it was a last resort but the enemy is tougher than I've ever thought" said Ray

"last resort? Why?" Asked shadow

"the reason is that it was too risky and dangerous to do but we have no choice now it's time to do it and we have to be prepared" said Ray a little sad

"What is it? Ray you can tell us" said sonic

"Huh...It's when we get a small group of people and use skills if they have it of what the assassins use and this group becomes assassins and use with this group become a team to stop the Templars once and for all" said Ray

"WHAT!" Said sonic, shadow, silver yelling

"Ray that is a bit extreme" said sonic

"And dangerous " said silver

"How can you think this will work Ray?!" Said shadow

"we have no choice we have to do this now or we can kiss the world goodbye" said Ray

"I guess your right Ray they're are to many of them to fight head on and those Templar leaders will be very thought to kill" said sonic

"I guess we really have no choice now do we?" Said shadow

"yea so I guess I'm in too" said silver

"ok but here is the thing" said Ray

"What is it?" Asked shadow

"We hall have to go our separate ways and come back when we each have two or three people and go to the towns we went to but one of us has to head to New York and get some people there" Ray said

"but Ray is that we're the Templar leaders are?" Asked sonic

"Yes but someone has to" said Ray

"than let it be one of us" said silver

"no I know the place better than anyone" said Ray

"ok...just come back alive ok Ray cause I don't want to find out my cousin died before we save the world" said shadow

"ok everyone pack some supplies and some gear like a sword and a knife and a couple spare guns we have around and we will go to the cities and come back here and talk to the merchandise and theifs we get those two groups together and we train the assassins we get ok" said Ray

"Alright so we're do we go?" Asked Shadow

"Easy shadow to the places we know so well, sonic you go to mobuis, silver you go to station squar, and shadow you head to the kingdom by the way what is that place called, and you know where I will go to New York to add we have no vehicles to use so we have to go classic riding houses" answered Ray

"Ok and the place is called the kingdom of peace" said shaodw

"ow cool by the way is their any pacific stuff we need to get together a team of assassins?" Said sonic

"No just they need to have at least one assassin skill or they know how to work technology and no gender is needed it can be girl and boy and lastly sonic you have to tell your parents good bye before we head out and get our new members" said Ray

"Ok I guess your right I'll go hurry with the gear I will need than for the trip and get our new members and I'll say bye to my family" answered sonic heading to get his gear and go say bye to his family

"alright well shadow silver we should get our stuff ready too" said Ray

"ok" said shadow and silver

The 4 hedgehogs got all the gear and food, and weapons they need for their trip and right now sonic is heading to tell his family good bye

*with sonic and his family*

"hey mom, dad, manic, Sonia I have to go and do a mission with the guys so we can have a better chance to stop the Templars and so we can head home in peace" said sonic

"Ow...ok sonic just be careful" his family said than Sonia walked to sonic giving him something

"What is this?" Asked sonic

"It's a picture of all of us just to remember us when your gone" said Sonia

"thanks now remember what Ray said don't leave the cave or the house and close the entrance into the cave" said sonic giving his family one last hug

"ok just stay safe bro" said manic and Sonia

"I will" said sonic

Sonic got all his gear and meet up with Ray, shadow, and silver in the front of the house and they walk to what looks like a barn and Ray got the houses out

"shadow this is your hourse lance, sonic this hourse is yours lightning, and silver this is yours Blake, and mine is max" said Ray as they got the house together and the hourses they need (not saying the number)

"Thanks Ray" said the other three hedgehogs

"no problem I'll see you guys when we get our group/people to help us" said Ray

"ok later and I'll be back first" said sonic heading off

"he never changes huh" said Ray about to laugh

"Yea he always want to start a competition I'll see you guys when I'm done and I don't care about the competition because I'm usually last" said silver heading off

"We'll see you around cousin" said Ray

"See you Ray just remember don't die and I'll be back with a group faster than sonic can think right" replied shadow

"hah you are right you usually beat sonic in his competitions but I might beat you both" said Ray cuccling and shadow gave his trade mark smirk and leaving to where he is supposed to go

And they went their separate ways to get a group of people to help fight against the Templars

'yea Ill see you guys later I just hope the Templars won't find out what we are doing our we are doomed' said Ray in his thoughts and headed off

 **To Be continued...**

* * *

 **The plan has began and they have to separate for this plan to work and the 4 assassin hegehogs are ready to get started how will this plan effect the Templars, and can they find anyone to join the assassins as well as them not getting caught or getting killed by the Templars who will join. Hey everyone I hope you enjoy the chapter I will set the next one as soon as possible and each one of them will have their own chapter so review and see you next time and remember to rock and roll.**

 **Journey** **think** **Hope peace**


	6. Sonic's mission for a group

**Chapter 5: Sonic's mission for a group**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter and this chapter will only be about sonic and the group he will have same will go with Ray, shadow, and silver and I have to say this because I guess it's my job so I don't own any sonic characters I own the story and my Oc's Ray the destroyerhog and the Templar leaders other than that enjoy and R &R**

* * *

Sonic is traveling to his home mobuis to look for a group of people to join and fight against the Templars and help save the world, anyway sonic is traveling with his hourse and next to his hourse are 3 more hourses (yes I'm giving away how many people will be in each hegehogs group) while sonic was entering his home town he saw flyers with a picture of him and Ray, shadow, and silver and what else he saw is many Templar gards as well as people being pushed around by the Templars while sonic was walking around he saw many people in complete loss of hope until he saw a echidna with a sword fighting off 5 Templar gards the echidna had blue jeans and a black shirt and this echidna looked like he was about to lose and die so sonic jumped of his house and jumped at two gards and did a assassination and then he got out a sword and cut a guy's neck and punch another on the ground and pierce his sword through the last guy standing up back thought his gut and grabbed his gun and shoot him in the back of the guys head and the echidna grabbed a knife he had and killed the last guy in the head and sonic walked to him

"Hey that was pretty brave how you tried to kill 5 gards at once" said sonic

"thanks but you took them all down like they were nothing" said the echidna

"well first I train and practice a lot " said sonic

"I see well than I will train too later" said the echidna

"Do you want to stop the Templars" asked sonic

"so that was thouse guys names? Templars and yes why do you asked?" Asked the echidna

"Well I'm in a group who are trying to stop the Templars and I came to find at least a few people to join the revolution" said sonic

"interesting what do you guys call your selfs ? And do the Templars fear you?" Asked the echidna

"yes the Templars fear us because we the assassins are a big threat to their plans and if you join you will help stop the chaos they made so we can bring peace to the world" said sonic

"I would like to help the people and I want to get stronger to help people and kill these Templars the way you killed these 5 so easy" said the echidna

"Alright my name is sonic the hedgehog what is your name?" Asked sonic

"my name is knuckles the echidna and are you the prince of mobuis " asked knuckles

"Yes I am" said sonic

"Really!?" Said knuckles in suprise

"Yes now will you help me and the assassins fight these Templars in offer you will be trained in the way of the assassin and you will live in the house we have and we do our planing" said sonic

"are you kidding it would be a privilege to fight with you your majesty" said knuckles as he Bowes

"you can just call me sonic knuckles " said sonic

"Alright" knuckles said

"now we just need to find 2 more people and then we will head to the place were everyone me and my other 3 assassin buddies will train you and the rest of the people will train so do you have to get all of your belongings because you won't stay here" said sonic

"I always have my stuff with me and it's not a lot but thank you for letting me help you guys" said knuckles

"no problem" said sonic

"so any thing pacific about who we have to find?" Asked knuckles

"Just anyone with skills of a assassin or has a bit of that and can use a computer" said sonic

"I know a guy who can fight and can work a computer" said knuckles

"Really? That's great knuckles!" Said sonic

"yea he but he is a kid 10 years old" said knuckles

"WHAT THE HELL! They're is a kid who can work a computer and can do many stuff on it and can fight!?" Said sonic

"all yes" answered knuckles

"That is amazing to hear so we should to him now right" said sonic

"Yea" said knuckles

Sonic and knuckles travel to a house on the far part of mobuis to find a house that looks abandoned and when they entered sonic saw a yellow fox with two tails

"Hey tails" said knuckles

"Hey knuckles who's that with you?" Said the fox that name is tails

"I'm sonic the hegehog "'said sonic

"ow hello I'm miles 'tails' prower and are you the prince of mobuis?" Asked and questioned tails

"yes but can you two please not tell anyone I am the prince because the Templars are trying to kill me and they're are people in there I don't want any attention from" said sonic

"Ok but what are you doing here?" Asked tails

"I'm here to have you and knuckles to join me and my friends as assassins to save the world" said sonic

"Hmm I'm in where do we begin?" Said tails

"pack your stuff and get ready we are going to leave" said sonic

"Ok than what?" Asked tails

"We have to find one person and then we can head to the hideout" said sonic

"alright" said knuckles and tails

after awhile the three left and looked around the town to find anyone who will join in the revolution and become a assassin to stop the Templars but it was a bit hard the reason is that everyone was scared until someone jump on tails, knuckles, and sonic and took their money and it was a pink female hegehog and she took money and food from the Templars and they were chasing after her and she had amazing like assassin skills

"shit umm... Ok tails, knuckles I need you guys to head right up there in the forest I'll find you guys while I'll get that girl" said sonic

"No way we are a team now we will work together" said knuckles

"Knuckles is right so we're going to help" said tails

"Ok fine let's go then you guys travel by hourse and tails here is a sword use it when needed to while I go travel the way she did" said sonic giving tails a sword

"Ok good luck sonic " knuckles and tails said

"You guys too" said sonic getting of his horse

Sonic climbed to the roof of a building and jump to other buildings while knuckles and tails ride their hourses though the town to find the girl sonic kept on doing what he was doing until he saw the pink female hegehog surondend by Templars and knuckles and tails were watching about to do something until sonic got their attention by whistleing

"It's one of the 4 assassins get him" said the leader of the small group aka the captain

"Hmph this will be easy" sonic said

And it was it was 20 on one and sonic ran in with one sword and a tomahawk and he cut a guys neck off then he slashed 3 gards with one swing making them all bleed out then sonic put his two wepons away and ran on the wall and assassinated 2 more guys and then got his gun and shoot 7 guys down in the head with one shoot and at last he shot 6 more guys with one shot and killed the caption with a throwing knife in the face which everyone still alive expected sonic was surprised as hell

"That was..."said knuckles shocked and couldn't finish his sentence

"Awsome" said tails shocked and amazed

"hey you pink hegehog you have guts to steal from Templars " said sonic

"What are you going to do kill me?" Asked the pink hegehog

"no I want you to join me and my group no my friends in fighting against the Templars " said sonic

"And I refuse?" Asked the pink hegehog

"than nothing but you won't be lucky next time ow and..."said sonic

"?" The pink hegehog

"don't try to steal from a master assassin who can steal better than you" said sonic who has his, knuckles, and tails money

"How did you?!-" asked the pink hegehog

"I have the talent because it is what I'm supposed to learn" said sonic

"Ow um what would happen if I join where will I go?" Asked the pink hegehog

"Why do you steal?" Asked sonic

"don't doge my question!" Said the pink hegehog angerly

"Answer my question first " said sonic

"I steal to feed and give the poor the money they need I've lived in the forest and came here a week ago and found this chaos" said the pink hegehog

"I see you will live in a base with us which is a house and we aka the other 3 who have skills equal to mine but a bit more on one and you will lean the skills I have" answered sonic

"And what do you people do" said the pink hegehog

"We kill the Templars and save the world and help solve problems by the way what is your name?" Said sonic

"Amy rose" said amy

"I'm sonic" said sonic

"The yellow fox is tails and the red echidna is knuckles" said sonic

"Nice to meet all of you" said Amy

"so will you join Amy?" Asked sonic

"Yes" said Amy

"Cool do you have any stuff you need to get?" Asked sonic

"no" Amy Said

"Ow ok then let's go before more Templars come Amy you get the hourse next to tails" said sonic

"Ok how long will it take?" Amy said and asked

"A few days if we're lucky a few hours" said sonic and the people in his group huffed

Then they head off to the base until sonic wondered how the others are doing but he lead his group off to the base

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Sonic got his team of three knuckles, tails, and Amy so how will shadow, silver, Ray do the same to get a team and will this plan work to stop the Templars with a team of assassins and yes this is similar to assassin creed brotherhood, revelation, 3 what will happen next find out next time. Ok I'll see you guys next time and if you want to ask me a private question than ask but it can't be too personal just some basic questions like how old are you and other stuff like that other than that review and remember to rock and roll everyone, peace!**

 **Journey** **think** **Hope peace**


	7. silvers mission for a group

**Chapter 6: silvers mission for a group**

 **hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter and like before this chapter will only be about one of the 4 hegehog assassins so in this chapter silver, any way I don't own any sonic characters they belong to sega but I do own my Oc's and the story line other than that enjoy and R &R **

* * *

like sonic silver is doing the same thing but in station square silver only has 2 hourses with him making it a bit easy for silver but unlike mobuis, station square is worse the town had flyers of the 4 hegehog assassins but they're are more gards and they were taking over buissness that had most power over the city and they beat up incident people and nearly kill the people and everyone was looking like they could die any second it scared silver to see this much chaos could happen with little time wich made him even more frighten about what the world would look like is the Templars had no problems to take over the world and how the people would be or look like

"I guess the world do need our help more than I thought" silver said to himself

"everyone is suffering kids, baby's, mother, fathers, family, and friends are suffering so much I don't know what to do and everyone looks scared and frighten" silver said

"if we win and how will we win and is they're a way to restore our home back to normal? If they're is what is it and how can we even do it and when will I stop talking to myself maybe Ray can answer my question" asked silver confused

Silver was hiding on his hourse looking around and checking anywhere to see if anyone had a bit of courage to stop the Templars but everyone looked destroyed and had not a slight bit of hope until silver saw something purple that was really fast stole some food that the Templars would not give what so ever it surprised silver on that their is one... No actually make that two because silver saw what looked like to be a girl who killed a Templar and stole some stuff but silver could not see where they went which made silver thought

'They can help us the assassins against the Templars I hope they don't fight me' silver thought

After a period of time silver gave up because he chased after them and went every direction and it was impossible to find them and silver though about it till he asked himself a really lost thought 'were did they go?' Asked silver and that is all he said so he continued to wonder of to look around to see we're the two were again and he hoped he was successful this time around in finding them and if he did asked the two if they wanted to become assassins if they wanted to which they probably will but they had a bit of fear in their eyes so anything can happen as silver kept on traveling he found more and more dead Templar gards and captains which is rare to see a Templar captain dead which made silver think

'who did this was it the two from before or was it other people' thought silver

until silver felt something trying to go in his back so he thought of something real funny to do if someone tried to steal from him but he just wanted to shock the person at the moment that's all because he was a little bumb that he could not find the two people he was looking for

"you know if you you want to steal from me you have to be better than that" said silver and he herd a gasp what suprised him was that it was not one person it was two and both were female silver turn around and saw both of the people he saw before one was a purple like cat that looked about silvers age, and the other was a creamy and had a bit of orange rabbit who looked way young like 9 or 10 years old and they both wore the same thing black jeans with black shirts both had a wepon the female cat had a sword while the rabbit had a knife and their eyes were wide open when silver notice both of them and their shoes were the same like you see them in games both the rabbit and cat were frighten and ran together straight out and silver while trying to catch them notice those two both had a bounty on them wich shocked silver a bit

"hey we're are you two going I just want to talk!" Silver yelled

"No!" The rabbit and cat said at the same time but silver saw that Templars are going after them now on the right Side of the ally's to take them to a corner and kill them

'shit' silver thought as he saw both the rabbit and cat surondend by 25 gards and 5 captains all ready to kill them both so silver jump on the building and climbed to the top

'well it's tip to unrust these old skills and act like before I worked at a bar' silver thought and he jumped and did a assassination on two gards then quickly grabbed his swords and cut 3 gards necks of clean and threw the two swords at 2 gards and killed them silver then shoot a row of 5 gards/captains in the head and he ran to grab one of his swords but while this happen while the Templars were foucased on silver the rabbit killed one gard with her knife, and the cat killed 4 gards by cutting them in the throats and while the last 3 were coming behind the cat silver ruined on the wall killed two of the gards and shoot the last one in the side of the head which scared the cat on what silver did and it got quit until...

"Thank you" said the rabbit

"no problem... Anyway I was going to ask you 2 something if you want to listen and I'm silver the hegehog " said silver

"we're listening ow and I'm blaze and the rabbit here is my friend cream" said the cat named blaze

"it's nice to meet you silver" said cream

"nice to meet you too anyway do you want to join me and my three other assassin friends and the people they are finding to help us against the Templars" silver said

"What are Templars and assassins?" Asked blaze

"Templars are people who want to take over the world and make it into their own image that could lead people to more suffering than now, while we the assassins stop them the way we just did and help people with problems that need our attention " silver said

"ow I see so you assassins are the good guys" said cream

"hehe yea that's correct cream...so do you two want to join me and the rest of the assassins " silver said

"umm...I'm in if blaze is" said cream

"what happens after all of this what happens to us?" Asked blaze

"we go our own way and live normal lives and that's all and we come together if needed again" said silver

"hmm... Well I'm guess I'm in so now what" said blaze

"Well you have to get all your stuff and we leave to the hideout were we are supposed to go" said silver

"We don't have anything the Templars killed our family and destroyed all of our stuff but the stuff we have on us" said blaze

"Ow I'm sorry I brought it up" said silver

"it's ok" said blaze

"ok so then let's go" said silver

"alright" said blaze and cream

after that they went out of station square and went in the trail that lead to the hideout

'Man I hope these two won't die and I hope I can get into a boyfriend zone with blaze...wait what the fuck where did that came from but I hope it does anyway I wonder if shadow, sonic, Ray have found people who won't fight with everyone and how will the training work?' said silver in his thoughts

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Silver got his group which is blaze and cream how will shadow and Ray teams be like and what will sonics team feel about silvers group and who can answer silver questions about everything that needs answers and how will the training work with all the people the assassins find, find out next time. Hey everyone hope you enjoy and all I'll work on the next chapter any way remember to rock and roll peace!**

 **Journey** **think** **Hope peace**


	8. shadow quest for a group

**Chapter 7: shadow quest for a group**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter and this time this chapter is all about shadow and his group other than that I'm glad yet surprise that someone actually send me a message so thank you and I appreciate it also I don't own any sonic related characters but I do own the story and my Oc's so other than that everyone enjoy reading and R &R **

* * *

Shadow other than sonic and silver was angry what the Templars did to his home that he protected and so his hourse ran also two hourses came with him to hold 2 members and shadow killed the Templars and cut their heads off and kept on doing it till he got a total of 20 gards killed then he escaped and went into hiding from the Templars because he sent them all of and now they were looking around but the place shadow hide was full of posters with all of the hegehog assassins and it was surprisingly interesting how much money was on them it was close to a million if all 4 of them were caught killed or alive and it In raged shadow that they wanted all of dead and no one looked trust worthy until he heard a loud and triable scream and so shadow jumped on the roof and saw a ton of Templar gards and they were suronding a yellow female hegehog with a blue shirt, and dark blue jeans, and lastly blue sneakers with a piece of bread and a knife in her pocket and she was in the shock of fear and could be killed any moment but on the bright side they're only about 15 gards which made shadow wonder what made the Templars come after the girl?

"halt you young woman you are sentence to jail or if things go worse you will die" said one of the gards the girl and shadow gasped

shadow was angry that the Templars wanted to kill this girl so he jumped and did a assassinnation on 2 of the gards and grabbed his sword and sliced the 3 gards in half then shoot 5 gards with one bullet then finished 3 gards with a sword to the neck, then shadow took a gard out by running on the wall and killed a grad but the final gard try to killed the yellow female hegehog and she was scared out of her mind but shadow throw a throwing knife at the gards head wich surprise the yellow hegehog and shadow walked up to the gard and shadow grabbed the knife he throw at the gard and picked it up and cleaned it until he heard the yellow hegehog said something

"T-thank y-you" she said

"No problem what's your name and what did the Templars want with you?" Said shadow

"My name is Maria the hegehog and those guys you call Templars are after me because I stole a tiny bit of food from them" said Maria

"I see...so your a bit of a theif" said shadow

"N-no not really I was just scared and I was starving so I had to" said Maria

"hmmm...well I have a question for you" shadow said

"ok what is it?" Maria asked

" how would you feel if you came with me and became a assassin" shadow asked

"What?" Maria said nervously

"You can come if you want if you do get on a hourse" said shadow and Maria just ran to hourse

"Do you have anything you want to get?" Asked shadow

"No those people took everything from me all I have is this bag of clothes on my back" Maria said

"ow alright" said shadow

After that shadow and Maria were on their hourses walking in a area so no gards can see them and they traveled to look for one more member to join them and head back to the hideout and begin the training to make the group of people assassins and so they can save the world from the Templars grapes and return to a normal life and what shadow saw was a wanted poster with what looks like a bat until he sensed someone watching him and while him and Maria were walking with their hourses until shadow felt something trying to grab the money he had so shadow grabbed the arm behind him wich surprise the person and maria about how shadow knew someone was stealing his money and caught the culprit red handed and the culprit who was a bat ran away/flew away but it got the attention of a ton like 50 Templar gards storming to were the bat went to Maria was still shocked about what just happen and both of their hourses ran into that direction while Maria was still shocked about what happen until they found a old abandoned tall house and and they're was only one door and they were suronding it and ready to shot anything coming into the air

"Dame it to hell" shadow said and with that Maria got out of herbshocked state

"umm... were are we" asked Maria

"hmm we are in the far part of the kingdom and they are after the theif for some reason" said shadow

"why are we after the theif?" Asked Maria

"to ask if the theif will join us" said shadow

"ow ok so how do we get in?" Asked Maria

"We will get in one way I know but I have a question...can you climb a wall" asked shadow

"Um I guess why?" Asked Maria

"Because we are climbing the wall to the roof" shadow said

"WHAT!" Maria asked suprised

"yea do you want to stay or come" asked shadow

"I will come because I don't want to be attached " said Maria

"Ok let's go" said shadow

Shadow and Maria stealthy went to one of the sides of the building and started climbing until they got to the roof and they pick locked the door on the top and entered the house looking around and hearing the front and only door on the first floor trying to break so they quicken their search and found a white bat in a bedroom sad and scared and when shadow said something she was shocked to hear something

"So what is your name?" Is all shadow said

"Rouge, what about you and your friend?" Asked rouge

"I'm shadow, she is Maria" shadow said pointing at Maria

"ow what do you want kill me or steal my money?" Asked rouge

"None how would you like to save the world, leave and not die" asked shadow

" what do you mean?" Asked rouge

"How would you like to be assassin and save the world from those people down their called Templars" said shadow

"What would happen to me" said rouge

"after all the stuff now you will live with us in our hideout and train but we have food and nice beds and we train you to become true assassins and we kill the Templars to then go to normal healthy lives before all of this ever happen" shadow said

"Ok I'm in" rouge said

"Ok so now it is time for us to escape bring anything you actually need and Maria get ready cause things are about to be extreme" shadow said

"ok" both girls said

after awhile they came up to the roof and rouge had a bag of clothes and both girls are confused about what shadow is going to do until he got something

"What are you going to do" asked Maria

"Just watch and rouge can you actually fly and hold on tight" said shadow

"Yes" said rouge

"Why?" Asked Maria and she got to hold on tight to Maria

Then shadow drop the object and it blew up and shadow jump off the building and rouge followed by flying and shadow activate his parashot and him Maria were floating into were the hourses were and shadow got Maria on her hourse, and rouge went on the other free hourse then shadow went on his hourse then they escaped

"So time to head out ready you 2" shadow said

"Ready" they both said then they went off

'Hmm shadow seem nice, cute and handsome ...wait were did that came from?' Thought Maria

'Maria isn't that bad I might ask her out...wait were did that came from but what is Ray doing I hope he is ok' thought shadow

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Shadow has finished his part and got Maria, and rouge apart of the assassins how will Ray do on his part and how will everyone get along and stop the Templars as well as finding out how to stop the Templars find out next time on the next chapter. Hey everyone I hope everyone enjoys just want to say I hope to wish you all a happy 4th of July and I'm planning on trying to finish another chapter today for you guys if not I will try and hurrying for you guys to read it tomorrow also no one will ask if they send me a massage about a question to personal or super embarrassing to do ok other than that everyone rock and roll and review!**

 **Journey** **think** **Hope peace**


	9. Rays mission for a team

**Chapter 8: Rays mission for a team**

 **Hey everyone I'm here with another chapter I don't know when I posted this but this chapter is about Ray and I forgot to say last time I don't own any sonic characters they belong to sega but I do own the story and my Oc's so other than that enjoy and R &R **

* * *

Ray like the other 3 Hegehog assassins was on his way to the town where he is supposed to find 2 people to become assassins in the most dangerous and most control place that the Templars taken over New York City, which is the most dangerous thing ever and everyone there has half the people in New York is living in style while others suffer from the pain the Templars give them and they worked super hard not getting any breaks what so ever and flyers were around the city were about the 4 assassin hegehog Ray was traveling and getting angry every moment but if he did the Templar leaders would go after him and end his life easy and Ray knew that he needed help and more training before doing anything like that otherwise he would die

"man what to do finding help here is not that easy but I may know a place the under ground theif location under the dark bar in the other end of town but I need to know the right people to get in unnotice" said Ray talking to him self

after traveling for awhile he found gards beating up help less people and trying to get in a good position with girls while the female gards were getting real with homeless men which kinda scared Ray and made Ray wonder something that might frighten him

'I'm scared if shadow, sonic, silver fall in love with people who are helping us who are female because it's a bad time for that kind of stuff huf I wish mom and dad were here but I will change the world for them' Ray thought

He traveled and travel but for a small state it was hard to find the way around but while walking around Ray saw people stealing from the Templars and that actually made Ray a bit happy that some people had hope and courage to go against the Templars and that made some people around them had a bit of hope for them which made Ray even more happy than anyone could believe until Ray heard something it was a girl screaming for help and Ray raced until he saw a girl well a fox with yellow tail tips and wearing leather clothes and shoes but the main fur color was red surrounded by 20 gards and 10 regular people dead but Ray charged at them and slice half of the 20 gards headed off, and the other half Ray jumped off his hourse and assassinated 2 more gards and blew 7 gards head off and knife a gard in the back then turned to the girl

"Hey are you ok?" Ray asked

"yea...thanks" said the fox

"No problem um...I actually don't know what your name is miss so um I'm Ray what is your name?" Asked/said Ray

"I'm Fiona the fox and nice to meet you Ray " said Fiona

"Nice to meet you too so what did you do to make the Templars mad" asked Ray

"Um well I stole money and a lot of it from their vaulte and so did my friends but they caught us and tried to kill us" said Fiona

"ow well I want to ask if you had any friends you want to go to" said Ray

"No friends or family but I do have a boyfriend who I want to go to" said Fiona

"Ok lead the way" said Ray and she just nodded and led the way

After awhile of directions they both made it to the place which was the place Ray was already heading towards it was in a bad part of New York that not that many people come to because anything can be destroyed any second and could take your life away with a flash, but when they enter the building they activate a switch and a secret underground passage was shown and it lead to a green hegehog who was paceing back and forth looking worried about something

"Scourge!" Fiona yelled

"Fiona !" Scourge yelled then they ran words each other and kissed for a few minutes and Ray was standing there in a werid way and was silent until he got annoyed and they broke up when Ray was about to say something

"How are you alive because the communication device that shows all of our teams life readings are blank" said scourge

"I was alive thank to that guy over there" said Fiona pointing at Ray

"Thank you and who are you?" Asked scourge

"I'm Ray the destroyerhog and by the conversation you two had your name is scourge the hegehog" said Ray

"yes but seriously thank you for helping Fiona" said scourge

"always here to help but I have a question for the both of you" asked Ray

"Ow sure what is it?" said Fiona

"do you two want to become assassins but you have to learn with other people and you will have to be taught by my other 3 friends who are assassins" Asked Ray

"hmmm what can we do as assassins and what will happen to us after" said scourge holding Fiona

"Well we fight against the Templars and then after all that we go on to normal plain lives in peace" said Ray

"but we still fight for our lives" said Fiona holding on to scourge

"I'm afraid so" said Ray

"alright I'm in" said scourge

"me too" said Fiona

"alright grab everything you need cause we are leaving as fast as we can" said Ray

"right" they both said

After awhile scourge and Fiona got a bag each with their clothes in it and they both had a sword and was getting on a hourse until they heard something and the sound kept on coming closer and closer it made scourge and Fiona scared a bit about who was coming until they they all saw a white fox that wearing Templar gear and Ray immediately knew who it was

"z-Zack!?" Said Ray

 _"So we meet again Ray the destroyerhog and this will be the last time we met and I'll get ride of your friends too" said Zack darkly_

"Scourge, Fiona run I got this guy" said Ray

"What! You lost your mind" said Fiona

"Dude your going to die" said scourge

"Just go I can handle him" Ray said angerly and both scourge and Fiona left but Ray can find them because he put a tracker on the two hourses

 _"Your a fool your going to die today Ray the destroyerhog! " said Zack darkly_

"I'm not dieing today Zack!" Said Ray

They got of their hourses and charged at each other with Ray with his two swords and Zack with his axe they clashed and they always were even hit per hit but they both got real tired and Zack hit Ray to the ground, but Ray kicked Zack in the gut and he pushed him down and hit his axe out of his hand but Zack hit Ray swords out of his hands and Ray fought Zack still until Zack got a knife and Ray grabbed his knife and they clashed again until Ray used his hidden blade and stabbed Zack in the gut and Zack was falling back but he was trying to get up with his axe tillRay shoot Zack in the arm and lastly Ray used his sword and cut zacks head off and Ray was sitting down trying to relax and catch his breath and trying to relax his nerves

"I can't believe I actually survived that but if I remember correctly this isn't the strongest Templar leader the other 3 are stronger" said Ray as he got on his horse grabbed his equipment meant and saw some stuff that Zack had and took it then he met up with scourge and Fiona and told them what happened

"Man I can't believe you survive with out a scratch " said scourge

" me neither " said Fiona

"yea now it's time to head to the place ready to leave?" Asked Ray and they both noded

and they left New York in a hurry so the Templars won't get them and Ray thought of something while heading to the hideout

'what is this stuff Zack had and how will training go with everyone we gather up?' Ray thought as they all headed off

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Now that Ray got his group together who are Fiona, and scourge now how will the 4 assassin hegehogs Ray , shadow, sonic, and silver do now that they have the people they have found and together how will this effect the outcome and fight against the Templars, how will training go and how will everyone act torwds each other as well as how far they world will be now find out next time. Done I want to send 2 chapters for today other than that I hope you had a great day and happy 4th of July any way remember everyone to rock and roll peace!**

 **Journey** **think** **Hope peace**


	10. The beginning of a team

**Chapter 9: The beginning of a team**

 **hey everyone I'm back and I'm ready to get this story into its action parts other than that I hope everyone's happy that I put in one couple into the story now other couples are coming later in time but this time it will be every character will be apart of this chapter but later I will separate it all also I don't own any sonic characters but I do own the story and my Oc's examples are Ray the destroyerhog and the Templar leaders and master other than that it's show time and R &R!**

* * *

As time went by all 4 groups made it back to the hide out first came was sonics group

*sonics group*

with sonics group they were on the way to the hideout they made it at 6:43 am and they looked like they got chased by a army but as they put the hourses in the barn and were walking into the hideout

"yes! We're the first one of the other 3 groups here " said sonic

"really why is that good" said Amy with a bit of attitude

"it's good because we can relax and I can show you your rooms so basically first dibs on rooms but don't enters my friends Ray's , and shadow's room with out of permition or they will beat the crap out of you guys" said sonic

"really " said tails

"yea I should know because I did that" said sonic

"really what happened?" Asked knuckles

"Let's say I got put upside down and used as a punching bag as well as repetitive punches in the gut and face with all force" said sonic

"now I'm a little scared" said tails

"yea don't get on their bad side either cause they broke my favorite movie and punch me in the face if I prank them ow and don't steal cause they will probably use you as target practice or if you were silver another friend I have throw you out of the house and make you sleep with the bears" said sonic

Amy, tails, and knuckles gulp in fear as they heard that

"ok here it is the hideout" said sonic

The three with sonic awed at the place in front of them

"This place looks like a house" said tails

"yea but it's a nice house" said knuckles

"and it has great defense " said Amy

"that pretty much the way we all were going for any way let's go inside and do what I do because they're are traps around the ground so be careful cause the traps can kill you depending on the trap" said sonic

"man you assassins are serious about this kind of stuff" said Amy

After disarming the traps sonic showed tails and knuckles their rooms which their walls and bed sheets wear their favorite color which is on the 2nd floor of the house on the right side, but on the left side is where the girls sleep and they all relax took a shower or a nap or something waiting till the other 3 groups came

*with silver and his group *

Silver and his group were heading to the hideout just like sonics group did and was about 8:45 am and the group can actually look like they could use some sleep because they had major bags under their eyes

"we are almost there" said silver

"hurray" said cream

"Um silver is they're anything we need to know before we go to this hideout?" Asked blaze

"actually yea first if you know or heard or at all recognize the person don't say a word, another thing don't enter my other 2 friends shadows and Rays room because they will beat the living crap out of anyone"

"good to know and silver what are we going to do when we get there?" Asked blaze

"I will show you to your rooms than we can sleep or do anything" said silver

"ok we can all use a rest and go to sleep" said blaze

"Yea I'm really tired" said cream

"Well you don't have to wait a bit longer cause we are here" said silver

They got off their hourses and silver saw that someone else is here so as they got to the fence blaze and cream awe about the hideout and silver motion them to come in the house but before entering they made a little conversation

"This place is amazing silver" said blaze

"I hope the people inside are nice" said cream

"no worries cream sonic, and Ray are going to be nice to you plus they might of found nice people" said silver as he reach the door

"That would be nice if that happen" said cream as they enter the house and they saw a blue hegehog sleeping on the couch

"And I was afraid he was here" said silver

"Hmmm hey silver" said sonic

"Hey sonic so is Ray or shadow here to or are they both here" said silver

"Nope just me and my group and you and your and hello you two I'm sonic the hegehog " said sonic introducing himself

"wait you mean like prin-" said blaze till she got interrupted

"yes but I don't like to be called that until we are done saving the world" said sonic

"Ow alright well it's nice to meet you I'm blaze" said blaze

"I'm cream the rabbit it's nice to meet you sonic" said cream

"Nice to meet you both too also cream they're is a boy I found who decided to come that is around your age" said sonic

"Really!" Said cream

"yep so I guess I will let silver show you to your rooms and everyone will meet later" said sonic as he went to sleep

"Um ok so I guess I will show you both to your rooms" said silver

"ok" both girls said

after silver showed the girls their rooms but the rooms had their bed sheets and bedroom walls were their favorite colors and label who room it was then the girls went and took a shower or bath while silver went to the living room and sleep on one of the other couches

*with shadow and his group*

Like the same as sonic and silver shadow was with his group heading to the hideout and it was around 1:00 pm they were really close to the place and they actually look like they were about to die or about to fall asleep any second

"Are we there yet shadow" asked Maria

"Yea but it will take a few minutes like about 20 minutes" said shadow

"Once we get there I'm going to go to bed" said rouge angry that she had no sleep what so ever and started about to fall off the hourse

"hey rouge stay up we are here" said shadow

"Hmmm?" Said rouge but when she and Maria looked at the hideout it made the girls awe about where and how the house and its location looks like

"Wow shadow this place is amazing shadow" said Maria

"Yea but let's put the hourses in the barn than we can go inside" said shadow

"Ok" both girls said as they put the hourses in the barn than the headed to the house

"Before we go inside I should clear some ground rules" said shadow

"ow they're are ground rules?" said rouge

"Yes" said shadow

"Ok What are the ground rules shadow?" Said Maria

"First rule you don't say any thing about something someone does not want to talk about, second don't go in mine or my cousin's room-" said shadow as he got interrupted

"wait you have a cousin?" Asked rouge

"Yea but he is a bit you know what I'm not talking about it maybe when me, my cousin, my 2 friends are ready to tell you" said shadow

"Ow I understand " said Maria

"Me too" said rouge

"Other than that stuff we are good on what to not to do" said shadow as he open the door

"Alright" both girls said

as they went inside all 3 saw 2 hegehogs on different coaches both were asleep until shadow made a tap sound and woke them up

"hmm? Hey shadow" said sonic

"hey shadow" said silver

"hey sonic, silver is Ray here?" Said shadow

"not yet" silver

"Yea hey you two with shadow I'm sonic" said sonic

"and I'm silver" said silver

"ow nice to meet you both I'm Maria" said Maria

"and I'm rouge" said rouge

"ok it was nice to meet you both now I think shadow can show you to your rooms" said sonic and went back to sleep

"yea night" said silver as he went to sleep

after that shadow showed Maria and rouge rooms and the girls unpacked and went to take a shower and went to bed shadow went to sleep and they waited for Ray and his group

*with Ray and his group*

Rays group was traveling to the hideout but Rays group was not sleepy cause they took a nap before they left on their trip to the hideout scourge and Fiona were talking to each other while Ray was in deep thought but the time was 8:25 pm

'what is these papers or scrolls or what ever these things are that Zack had it makes no sense I can read this it is just some assassination moves about 2 and how to make a hidden blade 1 and the other 7 is pretty much a legend but why is they're invisible ink on these papers? I guess I'll have to find out later' thought Ray

"So Ray how long will it take to get there" asked Fiona

"Hmm? It should take about half a hour just to get to the hideout" said Ray

"cool" said scourge after awhile they travel till they saw the hideout scourge and Fiona were in awe

"Welcome to the hideout you two" said Ray

"Ray this place is amazing" said Fiona

"yea it looks like a home from home" said scourge

"thanks but we do have technology but no cell phones or phones no signal and also so we don't get track " said Ray

"aw makes sense" said scourge

"yep let's go put the hourses a way and head inside" said Ray

"ok" said both people in Rays group after they put the hourses away they went towards the house

"by the way they're are some ground rules" said Ray

"what rules!" Said scourge

"yeah but the obivouis rules are easy thes are two rules that are important one don't ask me and my other 3 assassin friends about their past including me, and 2 don't go into me and my cousins room" said Ray

"kind of figured you have a family member apart of this but I'm ok with these rules" said Fiona

"Me too" said scourge

"Ok now let's go in" said Ray as he open the door

when they entered the house they saw 3 hegehogs sleeping on the couch and they were super tired no matter what sound they made they were asleep so Ray took scourge and Fiona to their rooms the 2 took a bath then to Rays suprise went to bed as Ray went down stairs to turn on the traps because it was close to night and had to set everything so everyone can be protected but then Ray knew the 3 hegehogs on the coaches are awake

"so everyone got a group huh" asked sonic

"Now we have to worry about trading" said silver

"Yea" said shadow

"let's worry about it tomorrow lets go to bed" said Ray

"alright" said the triple s

After their little talk they went to their rooms took a bath and went to bed to discuss about what is going to happen next

 **To Be Countined...**

* * *

 **Now that everyone is at the hideout and meet how will the team work as well as how training will go but then will everyone will be ok with how everything going to go and what is the next plan, and what is the papers Ray may probably know about and can this all effect the outcome of the battle against the Templars find out next time. So everyone I hope you like the chapter now I was going to ask before but I know it is too early but should I work on another story or should I say make another story but other than that I hope you like the chapter and remember everyone review and favorite this and remember rock and roll everyone peace!**

 **Journey** **think** **Hope peace**


	11. The process of what is happening

**Chapter 10: The process of what is happening**

 **hey everyone I'm back with another chapter everyone and I'm sorry about the last chapter if it was not what you expect I'm had to make it as a I go on with what I'm writing but I'll try to make this chapter better but anyway I'm not the owner of any sonic characters they belong to sega but I own the story and my Oc's but enjoy the story and R &R **

* * *

It is the next day and all the people from the groups are asleep but down stairs in the kitchen is 4 hegehogs making breakfast for everyone in the house all of the hegehogs are wearing normal people clothes Ray was wearing a black shirt, blue jeans and black and red sneakers while wearing his hidden blades on and a black skull belt, shadow was wearing a white shirt, blue jeans his hidden blades, and his normal shoes, sonic is wearing a navy blue shirt, black jeans, his hidden blades, and his normal shoes, and silver is wear a red shirt with blue jeans, his hidden blades, and his normal shoes but what they are doing is that they are making waffles, bacon, eggs, pancakes, and French toast but silver was setting the table putting on the table orange and apple juice but they had a little talk

"so we have to wake them when we are done?" Asked sonic

"yea I guess so by the way did you guys fight Templars?" Asked silver

"yea" the other 3 hegehogs said

"but you guys remember Zack?" Said Ray

"yea" said the triple s

"Well I fought him and won killed him but I got these 10 paper looking scrolls with stuff about the assassins and these papers have invisible ink on them" said Ray

"WHAT! You killed a Templar leader" said shadow

"yea but I barely won" said Ray

"wow Ray that's cool and all but now we have to stay away from the city's they could be after us Now " said sonic

"yea I know" said Ray

"Wait did you say invisible ink?" Asked silver

"yea" said Ray

"well I found something in the training room like a hallway that leads to a room with a wall that looks like it holds something and a gate holding 4 pieces of armor" said silver

"hmm we have to look into that if we find more pieces of paper like these" said Ray

"yea" said the triple s

"hey we're done with the food and table do you guys think we should wake them up?" Asked sonic

"yea otherwise the food will be cold" said silver

"Ok so who should wake up the people upstairs?" Asked Ray

"I say you or shadow, Ray" said sonic

"why me or Ray" asked shadow

"cause you 2 are intimating" said silver

"I guess that makes sense " replied Ray

"I guess...I'll go do it Ray" said shadow heading up stairs

"um...ok I guess" said Ray

"I wounder how he is going to wake them up?" Asked silver

"probably yell" said sonic

"I think he will scare them" said Ray

"I guess we will never know" said silver

"*bang* *bang* HEY! WAKE UP! BREAKFAST IS READY! HURRY YOUR ASSES UP NOW BEFORE I GO IN YOUR ROOMS NOW!" Shadow yelling

"fucking told you sonic" said Ray

"Yea I should had that thought in my mind" said sonic

"mhm I wonder how they took that?" Asked silver

"probably scared the shit out of them" said Ray

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" the girls scream in a high pitched voice

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed the boys in a deep voice

"yea that seems about right" said sonic

"yea- wait a minute shit SHADOW! You better have not used a real gun and bullet in the house otherwise I'll kick your ass!" Ray yelled

"That makes sense cause I'm not fixing it" said silver

"yea cause if shadow breaks something it's his fault " said sonic

as sonic said this all the guys and girls that were asleep wer running down stairs and hide behind them the boys were wearing a white shirt and blue jeans, while the girls wore a shirt that had their favorite color and blue jeans and all of them look frighten and could pass out as well they lost all color on their face and shadow came in and everyone that came running in was scared even more

"jeez shadow you scared the shit out of them" said sonic

"yea next time don't do that" said silver

"humph I decided how to wake people up" said shadow

"shadow did you break anything?!" Asked Ray

"no I didn't break the house but while running down here I did destroyed a motorcycle that was black with flames which was cause by me accidentally throw something and it cause a brick to fall on the motorcycle " said shadow than Ray punch shadow in the back of the head and he fell to the ground

"That was my motorcycle!" Yelled Ray in a angry voice

"ow ok I'm sorry! You happy now" Yelled shadow getting up

"No cause your helping me fix my motorcycle " said Ray still angry

"Alright I'll help" said shadow said a bit calm

"yeah you better" said Ray being a little calm

"ok since that is covered let's get to eating breakfast " said sonic

"yeah so everyone dig in" said silver as they all sit down

"you guys made this for us" said Amy with surprise

"yea since you guys are apart of the creed I thought we would make you breakfast" said sonic

"ow thank you" everyone except the 4 assassin hegehogs said

"no problem " said the 4 assassin hegehogs

"ow I forgot to introduce myself maybe we all should introduce our self I'm Ray the destroyerhog " said Ray

"Yea and I'm his cousin shadow the hegehog" said shadow

"and I'm silver the hegehog for the 3 that don't know me" said silver

"But you all know me but a reminder I'm sonic the hegehog " said sonic

"I think we should introduce ourself first out of the other groups I'm Amy rose" said Amy

"Ok I'm tails the fox" said tails

"And I'm knuckles the echidna " said knuckles

"nice to meet you" said everyone except sonic, tails, knuckles, and Amy

"ok our turn I'm cream the rabbit " said cream

"and I'm blaze the cat" said blaze

"nice to meet you" said everyone except silver, blaze, cream

"hmmm well I gues our turn I'm rouge the bat" said rouge

"alright I'm Maria the hegehog " said Maria

"nice to meet you" said everyone except shadow, rouge, and Maria

"I guess our turn babe I'm scourge the hegehog" said scourge

"Yep I'm Fiona the fox" said Fiona

"hey" said everyone except Ray, Fiona, and scourge

"Now that the introductions are over time for the plan about training arangments and teamwork" said Ray

"Wait teamwork?" Said Amy

"Yes Amy teamwork it's the best advantage we have as assassins" said sonic

"Hmm makes sense Ray try taking on one of the leaders and he almost lost but luckily one" said scourge

"what are Templar leaders?" Asked knuckles

"Templar leaders are a total of 4 people who are stronger than any Templar we would normally fight but the Templar leader I fought was the weakest Templar leader of the 4 the other 3 will kick our asses if we are not prepared but what is worse is that me have to fight the Templar master who is stronger than all the Templar leaders combined " said Ray

Everyone except the 4 hegehog assassins were shocked and abig scared about what Ray said

"Ok back to the training I'll be training about sword fighting and how to fight with a knife" said shadow

"I'll be teaching about gun fighting and other materials about shooting stuff" said sonic

"and I'll teach about hand to hand combat and disarming" said silver

"But I'm going to teach people about assassinations and to use other gagets and teach about how to be a theif" said Ray

"every group will switch every day until you learn everything you need to learn and then we will work on the team work" said shadow

"how hard will the training be?" Asked cream

"it is going to um actually I don't know but it will be difficult " said Ray

"Ow" said cream

"don't worry we will help everyone as much as we can" said silver

"We will start tomorrow but for today we will relax so head to your room or something" said Ray

"so how do you think they will do you guys think they will do during training?" Asked shadow

"It can go any way" said sonic

"but you guys have to admit that some of them have talent that will make them into a great assassin " said silver

"You might be right but it's not they are use to" said Ray

"yeah their moves are basic that means they will struggle " said shadow

"true but we will see when they are training " said sonic

"yea so I'll see you guys later I'm going to get ready for tomorrow " said silver

"yeah I might do that to" said Ray

"same" said shadow

"ok later guys" said sonic then they went their own ways till tomorrow

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Now that everyone in the house knows what's going on about the training and the other stuff going on how will everyone act during the teaching and the teamwork and what is the papers for find out next time. Hey guys now I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter anyway I'll see you guys next time and so remember everyone you guys have to rock and roll everyone and review peace!**

 **Journey** **think** **Hope peace**


	12. The Training Begins 1

**Chapter 11: The Training Begins 1**

 **hey everyone I'm back with the next chapter now that I got 2 boring detail chapters done now the story can real begin cause it's show time also I do not own any sonic characters what so ever but I do definitely own this story and my Oc's besides all of that let the show begin and remember to R &R now enjoy everyone!**

* * *

It was the next day And like the the last day everyone woke up and had breakfast but after breakfast the people who join the assassins will have training with one person for the hole day now all the people went where they are supposed to go to work with one of the 4 assassin hegehogs to become fully trained assassins Ray is heading with his group to the forest, while silver headed to the basement, and sonic took his group to a shooting rang that he made yesterday with dummies and this is in the back of the house, then shadow took his group by the river with the area he made with 3 swords, and 3 knifes but everyone is wearing a clean pair of clothes that are the ones they wore last chapter

*with silver and his group *

'man I hope that I can be a good teacher ok here I go' thought silver

"ok I'm going to teach you about the basic stuff in combat the way the assassins use and some stuff we assassins use to help in our fights" said silver

"ok so what gives you the advantage " asked blaze in question

"getting the opponent cocky or angry that the person will make a spot that you can take aim at and attack same goes in with fighting with a sword, and a knife" said silver

"I don't think it will work..." Said blaze uncertain

"ow really...we to start we are going to spar so you vs me blaze" said silver

"w-what why?" Asked blaze shocked and surprised

"I learn that some people only learn by action...now come at me blaze" said silver

"Ow ok here I go" said blaze as she charges at silver and going to punch him until he doges and punches blaze but she didn't doge, block or anything

"you did a nice punch blaze but you got to doge or you are really going to get hurt or at least do something to stop my attack" said silver

"I'm not going to do that" said blaze

"Humph Your pride will be the end of you if you are not careful you will die before you can even see the end of this war" said silver

"blaze can you please listen to silver he is trying to help you so you won't get hurt" said cream pleading blaze saw this and gave into it

"Ugh alright cream I will do it" said blaze then she punched silver but he dodged it and punch blaze but this time she dodged it and was about to kick silver until he dodged it by rolling out of the way than try to swing kick at blazes legs but she dodged by jumping up silver than flip back up until he got out of fighting stance after 15 minutes of fighting

"Nice work blaze you are better at this now that you are dodging than you are taking hits" said silver joking

"hehe yea I guess your right" said blaze laughing a bit

"ok cream do you want to go next or do you want blaze and me to continue?" Asked silver

"Um...yea I want to try" said cream

"ok cream do you want me to start easy than go a little hard or just go easy" said silver

"no I want you go as hard as you were when you were fighting blaze" said cream

"are you sure" asked silver

"yes" said cream

"ok" said silver as he charged at cream and tried to punch her but she dodged and punch silver but he dodged and went to kick cream but she rolled out of the way than tried to punch silver but he caught creams fist and they stop after continue fighting for 10 minutes

"wow cream that was impressive" said blaze impressed

"yea she's right cream that was amazing " said silver

"ow hehe thank you" said cream

"Ok now we will head on to make the opponent cocky or make them angry" said silver

"ok" said both cream and blaze and they started this for the rest of the day

*with sonic and his group*

sonics group headed to the gun range and they're was a basket filled with guns, crossbows, bows and arrows

"ok I'm going to tell you guys well teach you guys about guns, bows and arrows, crossbows and how to use them in different teaching" said sonic

"alright so what first or are you going to be boring today" said Amy with attitude

'Hehe she's cute with the attitude' thought sonic "ok we are going to start with bows and arrows cause we can't do guns or crossbows until you have the focus and the aim" said sonic

"alright" said tails and knuckles

"whatever " said Amy

"ok now everyone grab a bow and a couple of arrows cause we are going to be shooting targets " said sonic as everyone got a bow and a few arrows and aim and shoot the target and got a bulls eye

"Ok everyone good now for the hard part shoot these small targets and aim at the little tiny dot" sonic said tails, knuckles and Amy gulp and try to shoot it but none of them made it

"hmm ok again and this time don't be nervous just relax guys" said sonic they all noded and relax and shoot and they all made it and they were all happy

"Ok shoot again" said sonic

"Umm why sonic?" Asked tails in question

"just please do it" said sonic

"um ok" said knuckles confused about it and the three got ready to shoot until sonic shoot his gun in the air but the gun was blank and the three missed their targets and hit a tree the ground or almost at their foot

"aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh " they all screamed expected sonic

"What the hell was that for" asked Amy angry

"next part always focus and check your suronding if you don't that bullet might of shoot you or you could miss aim and shoot a incident person and kill the person so always focus let go of your surroundings and check your surroundings" said sonic

"oww makes sense" said knuckles

"but I will use different things to test you I will not just use my gun" said sonic

"dame" said Amy

"Well let's continue shall we" asked sonic

"ok" they all said after awhile the 3 learned all they need to know what they want to know now they are trying guns but were nervous about it

"So are you guys ready cause this is the part of the lessons were I teach you about guns" said sonic

"Um alright" said tails nervous

"um this is a r-re-al g-gun h-huh" asked Amy scared a bit

"yea...you guys don't like this huh" asked sonic

"um not real cause we are afraid of what this gun can do to us" said knuckles

"why couldn't we try the cross bow" asked Amy

"cause a cross bow is heavier than a gun so if you guys want we can take it nice and slow" said sonic

"Yes" said knuckles and tails

"no!" Yelled Amy

"Hmm? Why?" Asked sonic

"I can do better than anything you can teach me" said Amy

"um alright I guess" said sonic after awhile sonic taught knuckles and tails a bit better about using a gun while Amy is a bit shaky still and still frighten and they continue for the rest of the day

*with shadow and his group *

shadow and his group are at the ring training on sword fighting but they were wearing gear for the training and shadow was getting the swords ready for the training

"so we will be doing training with swords frist than we will do knifes because knifes are more difficult to use than swords" said shadow

"ok" said both girls

"Also don't worry about us using getting hurt this armor will stop the blows from the attacks" said shadow and the girls gasp for relief

"now let see your sword attacks on the dummies" said shadow

"alright " said both girls then they attack the dummies and made good strikes

"hmmm nice" said shadow

"real?" Asked Maria

"yes good beginning nice end next step is to counter" said shadow

"hmm? Counter how we do that?" Asked rouge

"it's like blocking with a sword and striking so actually you'll learn 2 things frist blocking than countering" said shadow

"interesting " said rouge

"yes now let's begin " said shadow then shadow taught and showed them how to block and they block the Attackes shadow gave them then he taught them how to counter the attacks given to them and strike but it was a little unsecessful

"hmm you two are getting better but you need to keep on practice " said shadow and they did the same thing on attacking the dummies and all that all day long

*with Ray and his group *

with Ray and his group is a bit short but Ray is teach about the surondings and how a hidden blade works until Ray taught about different assassinations

"so they're are different types of assassination?" Asked scourge

"yea all are different conditions " said Ray

"what are they?" Asked Fiona

"Air, running, hidden, grabbing, and the normal assassinations" said Ray

"wow that's a lot of assassinations " said scourge

"Yea and I'll teach you both all these assassinations" said Ray

"cool" said both scourge and Fiona

"Alright but you know why I had you climbing trees and jumping and landing and hiding and running at full speed?" Said Ray

"no" said scourge and Fiona

"because all the assassinations are about these elements that are necessary for these assassinations " said Ray

"what!?" Yelled scourge

"Really?!" Asked Fiona

"yep and once you master these you will get I training hidden blades" said Ray

"awsome" said the 2 then they continue training and training about the ways to the assassinations and also tried do the assassinations with no hidden blades what so ever and like the others they continued for the rest of the day and continued with the training and Ray kept on saying and showing what to do

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Ok frist lessons for each group went well and yes everyone did the same training as the last group with no problems and no pride problems what will the next lesson be like what teamwork thing do they have to do and how long till they actually go get help from the merchandise, and the theifs will all the Templars be after all the assassins when will another Templar leader die find out next time. Hey guys I hope you liked the chapter and all now I will see you guys tomorrow probably with the next chapter other than that stay safe and remember to rock and roll and review peace!**

 **Journey** **think** **Hope peace**


	13. The night of the training

**Chapter 12: The night of the training**

 **Hey everyone new chapter you know the deal everyone but this time will be a bit of romance now the fun can start and so it's show time! But important as always I don't own any sonic characters they belong to sega but I own the story and my Oc's so R &R and enjoy everyone!**

* * *

It was night at the hideout after a long day of traning everyone was asleep except for a few they're was 3 girls at different locations wearing the clothes they had on during the morning one was down stairs in the living room who is Maria, and another one was in the basement training who is Blaze, and the last one was at the shooting range who is Amy trying to use a gun without being scared about using it but besides that 3 boys woke up and they were sonic, shadow, and silver they just had some blue jeans, and t-shirts with their favorite color on it and headed to one gril unaware to all of them Ray was watching all of them just because he was wondering what everyone was doing out so late he was wearing the same thing as the boys jeans, a grey t-shirt

*with shadow and Maria *

Shadow woke up and went down stairs to get some water until he saw Maria sitting on one of the coaches looking depressed and it got shadow curious about what is wrong

"hmm? What are you doing up Maria?" Asked shadow

"huh ow it's only you shadow I thought I woke someone up or did I wake you up" asked Maria

"no I just came to get some water" said shadow

"ow ok..." Said Maria

"hmm? Whats wrong Maria " asked shadow

"um it's just that...I really don't like how we are doing this job by just killing people" said Maria

"hmm...I see your point Maria but here's the thing if we don't kill them than they will take over the world and kill many people so if we kill the Templars innocent people won't die" said shadow

"I know but I don't want to take someone's life" said Maria sad

"I get that when I started I just wanted to save people but I learn if I don't than more and more people will get into the chaos and die" said shadow

"I guess your right but how do I stop the guilt" said Maria

"you think about all the people you love and cared about that you saved that always works for me" said shadow

"really?" Asked Maria

"yes it will help and if you need a talk I'm always here" said shadow blushing a bit about what he said

"Really!? Ow thank you shadow!" Cried Maria hugging shadow and blushing a bit

"no problem Maria I think it is time for us to head to bed I'm going to get water than head to bed night Maria" said shadow

"night shadow and thanks" said Maria than kiss shadow of the check

"um no problem" shadow said blushing a bit and standing there shocked about what just happened

'ow great now I'm embarrassed but no matter what I'm going to protect her cause I love her' thought shadow

'I can't believe I did that but I hope one day me and shadow can be together ' thought Maria hopeing and blushing for the thought to become a reality

*with silver and blaze in the basement *

Silver woke up a during Maria's and Shadow's conversation cause he thought he heard something down stairs in the basement cause he heard something fall on the floor and made a ton of noise

'Im surprise that Maria and shadow didn't hear the noise in the basement but I guess they really didn't notice it' thought silver as he went down stairs and saw a purple cat practicepiceing on dummies and beating the crap out of them and giving no mercy

"Blaze what are you doing up?" Said Silver

"huh Silver what are you doing up?" Asked blaze

"hey I asked you frist" said silver

"Well I'm training now what are you doing up?" said blaze

"Well I thought I heard something from down here" said silver

"ow well I'm sorry for waking you up" said blaze

"no it's no problem but I think you need the sleep" said silver

"No I'm good silver just head to bed" said Blaze

"no I'm fine I'm just going to wait till you go to your room and go to bed" said silver

"um silver just go to be" said blaze demanding

"Hey if you want to train than do you want to spar" asked silver

"a-are you sure" asked blaze

"yea I'm sure so get ready " said silver getting in fighting stance

"alright" said blaze than they fighted for a few minutes then they took a break

"so blaze why are you training?" Asked silver

"just to be prepared" said blaze

"you know being to much stress and prepared could end you" said silver

"really how?" Asked blaze

"To much will make you tired and weaker than ever" said silver

"how would you know?" Asked blaze

"Cause I did it before and almost got myself killed" said silver

"ow really?" Asked blaze

"look I'm just looking out for you" said silver as he blush

"ow um thanks" blaze said nervous and blushing all over

"um how about we head to bed you can use as much rest as you can otherwise shadow will attack " said silver

"alright let's go and thanks" said blaze as she kiss silver on the check

*with sonic and Amy at the gun range *

sonic kept on hearing a bang bang sound from the gun range so he had went over there to see Amy trying to use a gun but is shaken about holding it and didn't look ok about using the gun

"What are you doing up Amy?" Asked sonic

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh what are you doing up?" Asked Amy angerly

"Um I heard a gun shot so I thought I should check it out what are you doing up?" Asked sonic

"I'm just trying to use this gun" said Amy

"ow ok but are you a little scared about using a gun" asked sonic

"no!" Amy yelled

"Amy tell the truth " said sonic

"Ow ok fine I'm...a little scared about this gun using" said Amy sad

"don't worry I'll help right now if you need any help" said sonic

"really?" Asked Amy nervous

"really" said sonic

"thank you sonic" said Amy

"no problem Ames " said sonic as he blushes about what he just said

"w-what?" Asked Amy blushing

"nothing " said sonic nervous

"um ok" said Amy

"so should we start training " asked sonic

"hehe I guess" said Amy giggling a bit after that sonic tried everything to help Amy to use a gun and she successfully did everything right and got over her fear of using the gun

"hehe nice work Amy you got it right and got it successfully done" said sonic

"thanks sonic but I could have not done it with out you" said Amy smiling

"no prob" said sonic smiling back

"maybe we should head to bed cause it's really late" said Amy

"yeah your right lets get back in the house" said sonic

"ok" said Amy then they headed inside the house and made it up sairs

"Well night Amy" said sonic

"night sonic" said Amy as see kissed sonic's cheek

"right" sonic said blushing then they went to their rooms and went to bed but someone was watching

'Hmph I hope they find the love and family they wanted one day I will find it but for now I will wait and keep the peace' thought Ray as he went to his room and went to bed

The training with the other groups were the same and they learned everything they needed to know and soon they will have to do a initiation and get their own assassin suits except sonic, shadow, silver, and Ray and finish the elience expect for one part of training stealing but for now all the people in the house is taking a nice long rest

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Now that the night of the frist day of training is over what is going to happen to the 6 now how will the next few days of training be like and will this effect the end of the Templars and how will the initiation will go find out next time. Hey everyone I hope you enjoy the chapter and all I'll see you next time and everyone and remember to rock and roll everyone so review peace!**

 **Journey** **think** **Hope peace**


	14. last preparations and the past

**Chapter 13: last preparations and the past**

 **hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter so I hope you all enjoy and remember I don't own any sonic characters but I do own the story and my Oc's** **other than that is show time everyone and remember to R &R enjoy!**

* * *

The groups in time learn everything they needed to know but it is time for the group to get the things they needed also their teamwork is a bit ok and out of the mix everyone became like the best of friends than anyone can guess also sonic and Amy became a bit close same for shadow and Maria and silver and blaze are getting close to like in a couple kind of way and now the 4 assassin hedgehogs send the groups to a tower in the far part of the forest by a lake as each person from all the groups made it to the top they saw the 4 assassin hegehogs with fire and a clip that goes around a finger and two by a bored who are shadow and silver and one that looks like he is about to do something extreme and risky who is sonic and the last hegehog is waiting for something who is Ray and they all looked unsure about something

"so why did you want us to come here" said Amy

"time for the last thing to make you assassins" said sonic

"What is it?" asked the groups and the 4 hegehogs took of their gloves to show a black looking burn spot on the ring finger on their left hand and all the people in the group were shocked

"It's a two parter" said sonic looking like he is getting ready to do something

"one is to get your finger like ours which is from that" said silver pointing at the thing Ray is holding

"And then you all have to do the leap of faith" said silver

"which is to jump of that board and land in the lake" said Ray

"WHAT?!" Yelled the group

"yes this is the last thing to become a assassin then I have to go get help from some friends " said Ray

"who is your friends Ray?" Asked knuckles

"It is the leaders of the merchandise and the theifies to get them to help us" said Ray

"whoah I did not know that" said everyone except Ray

"yea but back to the task at hand everyone except me shadow Sonic and silver take off your gloves" said Ray everyone in the group noded and took of their gloves except the 4 assassin hegehogs

"Ok warning everyone this will hurt extremely and it will be permit" said sonic the the group gulps hard than the groups got their left hand out and Ray burned all of the groups left hand ring finger and they all grunted or freak out or scream which made the 4 assassin hegehogs a little sad

"ok time for the next phase now guys!" Ray yelled as all 4 jumped off and did a leap of faith and the groups all were nervous and scared until one went

"you know what fuck this I'm going to do it!" Yelled scourge as he jumped and landed successful landed in the water successful

"wow he had guts well I'm going to do this" said knuckles as he jumped and landed in the water successful

"well I'm not a whip" said tails then everyone jumped into the water successful and everyone in the groups got out of the water to see the 4 assassin hegehogs holding some gear

"nice work you guys" said sonic happily

"From here on out you guys are apart of the team" said silver

"you are now assassins " said shadow

"welcome " said Ray and the 4 assassin hegehogs gave the group their gear which for knuckles assassin suit it had no arm sleeves and was all black and had red stripes, tails was a suit like sonics but was black and the other colors were yellow, and scourges suit was a bit like shadows but the red was green, and all the guys got blue jeans and the girls suits were the same black with their favorite color but they all were like enizos suit in assassins creed brotherhood and had dark blue jeans that are easy to run sprint and jump with and all the groups were wearing their hoods and had their hidden blades, swords, knifes, guns, cross bows, and had throwing knifes and they seemed happy about the suits they got and liked it so much

"woah these suits are incredible " said everyone except the 4 assassin hegehogs

"Yea this is great and all but I'm going to head to the merchandise and theifs HQ sonic, shadow, silver lead them home I'll be back in awhile" said Ray

"fine but you act like a mom Ray" said silver

"silver shut the fuck up" said Ray a bit angry

"Whatever guys later Ray and good luck" said sonic

"yea and don't die cousin" said shadow

"don't worry don't worry" said Ray

"Hmph fine" said shadow

"yea yea later" said Ray

"bye" said everyone except Ray as he left to head to the merchandise and thieves HQ

*with the others*

they are heading to the hideout and the groups that became assassins are admiring the gear they had until someone asked something very interesting that no one fucking excepted

"Hey sonic, silver, shadow I have a question" asked Amy

"ok what is it Amy" asked sonic

"It's just how did you, shadow, silver and Ray met?" Asked Amy

"yeah I wonder that as well" Sid blaze

"yeah me too" said everyone else in the group

"Hmm I guess we can tell them right?" Asked sonic

"yeah I see no problem with it" said silver

"I guess but Ray has to join in the story" said shadow

"sure" said both silver and sonic

"so we won't know until Ray comes back?" Asked everyone

"yep" said the triple s

"Ugh fine" said the groups than the triple s noded

"Deal with it" the triple s said

*with Ray*

Ray travel to the far parts of the forest which leads to the theifs and merchandise on the way he saw a grey echidna with green eyes with navy blue jeans, a navy blue v jacket, and a navy blue shirt, aswell as brown gloves well actually just like the leader of the merchandise in assassins creed 2 and brotherhood, and a brown fur fox with purple eyes with a brown hood and cape, brown pants and a brown shirt with green lines going down or just think about the suit wear by the leader of the theifs in assassins creed 2 or brotherhood

"so we meet again leader of the merchandise Tonny and the leader of the theifs Miguel " said Ray with a smirk

"Ray the destroyerhog we meet again" both Tonny and Miguel said

"yes we do" said Ray until

"ow hoho our friends is still alive Miguel" said Tonny

"I know right so what brings you here Ray?" Asked Miguel

"well I thought you guys might want to join me and my gang of assassins against the Templars and save the world" asked Ray

"Actually we are already doing that also we got help from the musicians and the dancers even the Pirates " said Tonny

"Really!? They are hard as shit to convince to help" said Ray

"yea well we have our ways" said Miguel

"Wow you guys are good so now it's the information the all the groups and the fighters the assassins, merchandise, theifs, and pirates against the Templars I like those odds" said Ray

"We all do Ray" said Tonny

"yea so I'll see you guys around and we must come up with a plan I'll seen you both a message when I get something" said Ray

"Me too" said both Tonny and Miguel as Ray headed off to the hideout

'we actually might have a chance in winning this' thought Ray then Ray was heading to the hideout to join everyone in the celebration of the new assassins but as Ray got inside he saw everyone gathered in the living room waiting for something

"Umm what's going on" asked Ray

"hmm ow hey Ray we were about to tell a story " said sonic

"ow ok what story" asked Ray

"About how you, me, sonic, and silver met and how we came when we came together again " said shadow

"ow they wanted to know about that huh" asked Ray

"yea" said silver

"Well it was bound to happen so you guys want to hear the story?" Asked Ray and everyone in the groups noded their head

"alright well it all started when-" Ray started

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Clift hanger oooowwww So what is the story about sonic, shadow, silver, and Rays past how did they meet and how did they know about the assassins and all that how did they know about Templars and what made them think that the Templars were ins tic find out next time. Hey everyone I hope you liked the chapter and I will try to make the next one and all that but remember to rock and roll and to review and follow so peace!**

 **Journey** **think** **Hope peace**


	15. News

Announcement

hey everyone I won't be making any stories for awhile cause I am going on vacation with my family I won't be back for a period of time so I'm sorry but I'll make the story continue after I come back so sorry and remember to rock and roll

hope


	16. the past Of the 4 part 1

**Chapter 14: the past Of the 4 part 1**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter after a week sorry it took long but family stuff comes first and I hope everyone saw the movie Ant-man cause it was amazing so anyway I hope you all will enjoy the chapter and remember I don't own any sonic characters they belong to sega but I do own my Oc's and the story but now since that is done its showtime everyone enjoy also I control everyone's personality and no hating what I'm doing to the characters and remember everyone to R &R everyone and happy reading everyone!**

* * *

"Alright well it all started when me and shadow, were about 6 years old" said Ray

"6 YEARS OLD!" Yelled everyone except the 4 assassin hedgehogs

"yea anyway I was living with shadow and his family when I was 3 cause my family was being hunted down and I didn't know when I would see them again so I always waited until one day" said Ray

(for the rest of this I will just write what happened and not have people say stuff during the flash back but put questions in the end from the characters)

 _*14 years ago*_

 _A 6 year old Ray wearing a red shirt and blue jeans black sneakers and a dark navy blue jacket sitting on a hill laying by a tree with a view of a beautiful lake by shadow and shadow's family's house after coming from school and doing all of his work_

 _'man I wonder when mom and dad will come back school has been alright but I want to see them again' thought Ray until he decided to take a nap and the time he woke up he saw smoke and hears a loud gun shot in the path to shadow and shadow's family's house so Ray ran and hide to see what is happening what he saw was shadow's dad who is a hedgehog version of black doom that is wearing a goth type of clothing and actual spikes on the clothessword fighting with the 'Templars' while he saw shadow asleep with a bump on his head so Ray ran and grabbed shadow and made it to the hiding spot unnotice because they were all trying to kill shadow's dad but on the run back Ray saw shadow's mom who is a brown hedgehog with long flowing hair with green emerald eyes and wearing blue jeans and a red top while holding a knife with fear in her eyes which made Ray wonder_

 _'what is going on here?' Thought Ray questionably as he started making signals to shadow's mom but she saw and headed to were shadow and Ray were_

 _"Ray thank goodness your alive!" Said shadow's mom in a pure voice voice in a whisper and relive_

 _"I'm alright aunt Michelle but what is going on?" said questionably Ray in a whisper_

 _"Ray you know how your parents are hiding right" said Michelle as Ray nods she then continued to speak "well those are the people that are after your parents and they thought if they get you your parents will show and try to save you and all of you will die" said Michelle which shocked Ray and had him worried_

 _"what do we do now?" Asked Ray_

 _"I want you to take shadow and get out of here me and doom will get out of here and one day we will meet again" said Michelle_

 _"no, no I can't just leave you two here to fight these guys" said Ray_

 _"you have to please" said Michelle_

 _"Ugh" said shadow as he woke up and said "what's going on here" asked shadow_

 _"Aunt Michelle wants both of us to leave while Michelle and your dad fight of people who are here to get me" said Ray which shadow was still confused_

 _"ow right you were asleep " said Ray_

 _"shadow I want you and Ray to leave and don't leave each other's side until your older" said Michelle_

 _"are you coming with us mom?" Asked shadow_

 _"no me and your father will hide from these people until things cool down so please leave while you and Ray have a chance to live" said Michelle_

 _"what?! I'm not leaving you and dad so you both can die" said shadow about to shed a tear_

 _"Listen please shadow me and your father want you to live shadow" said Michelle crying a bit about the situation_

 _"O-ok mom" said shadow crying a bit_

 _"Don't worry shadow we will see each other again sometime in the future and we will find you both and here Ray head to this location which is your parents home and take all the stuff in a cabinets in one of them is a safe use your brithday aka the date you were born on and keep it away from everyone and don't tell anyone " said Michelle crying and hugging shadow and Ray_

 _"Ok we will do it" said the cousins crying a bit and hugging Michelle and started to head off_

"And that is where it started for me and shadow" said present time Ray

*back to modern time*

"wait so you both lost the family who were protecting you to who" asked Maria suprised and disappointed about what happen to Ray and shadow

"the Templars " said shadow darkly and literally pissed the hell off

"why were they after you guys?!" Asked blaze in concern about what happen

"Well...it is something I found in my dads studies " said Ray

"really?!" Asked everyone except Ray and shadow

"Me and Ray didn't even tell sonic and silver cause we didn't know if it was real" said shadow

"it was a week after the hole mess" said Ray

 _*in the past a week after the incident *_

 _After a week Ray and shadow had that problem they traveled to the house of Ray's parents house_

 _"We are almost there shadow are you ok" asked Ray_

 _"What the fuck do you think" said shadow_

 _"Ok since when did you know how to cuss" asked Ray_

 _"since what happened a week ago" said shadow_

 _"ok I get it your mad no pissed the hell off but remember I never met my family at least you know yours" said Ray_

 _"I guess your right but still you really don't care about what happened " said shadow_

 _"if I didn't why would I being doing this as their request if I didn't I would have not doe this what so ever" said Ray_

 _"true I wonder what they want us to take that is so important? "_ asked shadow

 _"I don't know but it must be something big" said Ray_

 _"Yea I guess that is the place" said shadow pointing to the house_

 _"I guess so but this town it is so deserted and empty what happened here" said Ray looking around_

 _"I don't know but it must have been bad" said shadow_

 _"Ok let's head in the house" said Ray as they entered a light blue house with a dark oak door as they went inside the whole place had holes on the floors and holes on the walls and then they went into a study room which was not beat up and destroyed_

 _"werid I thought this place would be destroyed " said Ray_

 _"yeah let's just find these papers" said shadow then they looked in every spot and they found the safe it was open and empty_

 _"What. the. hell." Said Ray and shadow at the same time but Ray just keeps looking in the safe_

 _"they're is nothing in this fucking safe!" Yelled shadow_

 _"yea but um...is they're supposed to be a camouflage key pad?" Asked Ray_

 _"wait!? What!" Said shadow_

 _"Yea but I don't know the code" said Ray_

 _"my mom did say use your birthday whatever that means" said shadow_

 _"how should I know what it means but it has 6 number parts"_ said Ray

 _"Wait I have an idea" said shadow as he put in 05-28-00_

 _"why did you put in my birthday" asked Ray and the safe opened_

 _"That's why" said shadow_

 _"wow my parents picked my birthday as a password " said Ray_

 _"to be honest I guess about that password " said shadow_

 _"really? Well it is good to know that my parents picked my birthday as a password " said Ray_

 _"Yea so let's see what we have to hide or take" said shadow as he took what was out but it was just a old note book_

 _"it's a note book but it looks ancient" said Ray_

 _"Yea maybe we should read it" said shadow_

 _"alright hmmm..." As Ray read a bit "well this is something some of the words are hard to read but I can tell a little" said Ray_

"And it was the start of how I learned about the assassins " said Ray from modern time

*back to the president *

"that is what me and shadow found but now that I remember it I realized that we have to kill the Templar leaders cause of what they have" said Ray

"what is it Ray?" Asked everyone except shadow and Ray

"wait you don't mean no that can't be it is just a myth in assassin story's" said shadow

"well it's not the apple of Eden is real" said Ray

"the apple of Eden?" Questioned everyone except the cousins

"it is a magical object that can destroy a army of soliders in a few seconds " said Ray

"than why didn't you get and ask for all the help" said Amy angry

"well 2 reasons one it sounded like a myth and didn't exist but the book had other great information but the second and important one is that if the appl didn't accept you it would make you mad and make you the cause of killing people and or could end you life if you try and use it by draining everything you have and it will be destroyed " said Ray

"an apple can do all that" asked scourge frighten

"well won't it kill the Templars if they got it?" Asked Fiona

"I thought but it will work for anyone who is evil but a person who is good have to face the trial" said Ray

"That sounds insane" said blaze

"Mr. Ray what did you do with the book?" Asked cream

"I hide it in a place where no one will find it" said Ray

"ok that explains the young time of your life but how did you guys get your skills" asked knuckles

"and how did you and shadow meet sonic and silver" asked tails

"and what made you guys go your own ways" asked rouge

"ok well here is what happened and how me and Ray meet sonic and silver" shadow said as the new assassins got closer to hear

"it all started when-" Ray started

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Cliffhanger hahaha story past of the four assassins were shocking surpriseing and sad now that the story is over what will happen but things got interesting and supriseing when Ray remembered what the papers could be what is going to happen next find out next time. Hey everyone I'm sorry it took long but I had family stuff to deal with but other than that I hope you liked the chapter and remember to review and follow or all that I don't know it all and just ask a question then I'll answer but no roll plays or anything personal cause I don't want to talk about my life and two I'm really terrible at roll play but now remember to rock and roll peace everyone!**

 **Journey** **think** **Hope peace**


	17. the past Of the 4 part 2

**Chapter 15: the past Of the 4 part 2**

 **Hey everyone I'm here with another chapter for you all well you guys know the deal but I'm supposed to so here it is I don't own any sonic characters they belong to sega but I do own the story and my Oc's so now with out further distractions its show time everyone R &R and enjoy!**

* * *

""ok well here is what happened and how me and Ray meet sonic and silver" shadow said as the new assassins got closer to hear

"It all started when me and shadow were hiding from the Templars it was a year after all the hole thing between the book and the childhood part" said Ray

 _*13 years ago*_

 _A now 7 year old shadow and Ray wearing blue jeans their normal shoes and rat wearing a black shirt with a poncho that is brown and shadow with a red shirt also with a poncho which is brown as they traveled in the forest to explore and hide from the enemy they had no idea about_

 _"Where are we going shadow?" Ray asked curiously_

 _"we are just traveling to anywhere that is far away from all the guys that try and kill us a year ago" said shadow_

 _"I guess that makes sense" Ray said as a hourse ran though the forest as some gards ran to catch the person on the hourse which confused the cousins until they heard something_

 _"awsome those stupid gards fell for the decode " said a blue hedgehog wearing blue jeans, is wearing a black shirt with green lines and sonic the hedgehog logo, and sonic normal shoes_

 _"what are you talking about?" asked Ray as the hedgehog jump back suprise about the two cousins seeing him_

 _"Ummm...how long were you standing their?" ask the hedgehog_

 _"Umm...well we just saw some gards and heard what you said" said Ray_

 _"Yea saying that you escape what is that about?" Asked shadow_

 _"Well I'm in a state when I don't like to talk about stuff but other than that I'm sonic the hedgehog" said a younger sonic_

 _"cool I'm shadow and that's my cousin Ray " said shadow pointing at Ray_

 _"cool well where are you guys going?" Asked sonic_

 _"Well were hiding cause they are after U.S. Cause what our family did which we don't know what they did" explained Ray_

 _"Hmmm...well that seems unfair now let's head somewhere far away this place before the gards come back" asked sonic_

 _"yea that seems like a good idea" shadow said_

 _"yea lets go" said Ray_

 _"ow yea by the way nice try to cover up your identity prince sonic" said shadow_

 _"wait how did you know" asked sonic_

 _"it was really obvious with the castle gards" said Ray_

"Wait what!" Yelled Amy in the present time

*back to the present *

"what is it Ms. Amy?" asked cream

"I didn't know sonic was a prince" said Amy

"well it was a secret to be well a secret and no one would take him seriously and baby him" said Ray

"I guess that makes sense " said tails

"it does so because I would not be able to have my own free will cause I will be force to be do what I am told a prince life is good, and all as it sounds but I would never pick what I want to do, and who I want to be plus I can't pick my own wife with out my parents butting into it" said sonic

"ow dang that must suck big time if I had to life like that I would suffer but is they're good in it?" Asked scourge

"No I can't hang out with friends I want to make I can't leave the castle unless a gard is with me and I have to many jobs to do I have nothing but my thoughts" said sonic

"that sucks big time" said knuckles

"Yes-yes now back the story cause we are going to tell you how we met silver" said Ray

"ok" everyone said except the 4

"Ok it was 2 weeks after we met sonic" said Ray

 _*back to the past 2 weeks later of the met with sonic*_

 _It was two weeks after Ray and shadow met sonic and they travel and they let sonic be his own person which made sonic really happy about and they travel_

 _"so where are we" asked sonic_

 _"I have no idea do you know shadow?" Asked Ray_

 _"your guess is as good as mine" said Shadow as they travel and saw a old abandoned house which is made out of wood_

 _"Who the hell would live here" said sonic in confusion_

 _"how the hell would we know we just got here and just saw this" said Ray_

 _"he asking in who's right mind" said shadow_

 _"ow well fuck the question " said Ray_

 _"really Ray really" said shadow annoyed about what Ray said_

 _"what I was soon going to say that sooner or later" said Ray in defense_

 _"yea but that was stupid " said sonic_

 _"well your a dumb ass sonic" said Ray_

 _"you done" asked sonic_

 _"yea" said Ray_

 _"ok" said sonic then he punch Ray_

 _"ooooooowwwwww" said Ray_

 _"Well you did insult him Ray" replied Shadow_

 _"I fucking get it Shadow you don't need to say anything about it" said Ray annoyed and rubbing the part of his head that hurts_

 _"Fine but it was your problem idiot" said shadow_

 _"Aw man not you too fuck" said Ray as they walked to the house and when they entered they heard sounds from upstairs as they went up stairs a dresser and book self almost feel on them_

 _"holy shit" the 3 said_

 _"who the hell would do that" asked sonic_

 _"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW!" Yelled Ray_

 _"Jeez Ray could you be any more louder so everyone in the forest can hear you" asked Shadow_

 _Then they saw a grey/silver hedgehog scared and the same age as the 3 which suprise them_

 _"Hey what are you doing here?" Asked shadow_

 _"I-I live here" said the hedgehog_

 _"You do?! Why?" Asked Ray_

 _"cause I have no where to go" said the hedgehog_

 _"ow um can you tell us your name" asked shadow_

 _"M-my name is silver" said silver_

 _"Hey do you want to come with us and trave with us" asked sonic_

 _"I-I don't know your highness" said silver_

 _"wait...how do you know that?!" Asked sonic_

 _"it is really obvious" said silver_

 _"Ok now can we all go cause I know I don't want you stay here by your self silver" said Ray_

 _"Why do you care?" Asked silver_

 _"Cause I care and no one wants to be alone" said Ray_

 _"true but I'm scared" said silver_

 _"don't worry the 3 of us will watch and take care of you" said shadow_

 _"you promise" asked silver_

 _"We promise silver" said all 3 of them_

 _"ok" said silver as he left with the 3_

"And that is how we all met and but after a period of time we came across someone " said modern day Ray

 _*3 weeks late*_

 _The four travel until they came across a man who was very old and is using a cane to walk with_

 _"hmm...? What are you boys doing this far in a forest?" asked the man but they were all quiet_

 _"Don't worry I won't hurt you my name is Sean what is yours" said Sean_

 _"I'm Ray the destroyerhog " Ray said coolly_

 _"I'm shadow the hedgehog" said shadow darkly_

 _"I'm silver the hedgehog" said silver nervously_

 _"And I'm sonic the hedgehog" said sonic confidently_

 _"nice names would you four like to live with me?" Asked Sean_

 _"what is the catch?" Asked Ray_

 _"no catch but I will teach you everything you four need to know" said Sean_

"And that is how we meet and how we learn our assassin skills" said the president Ray

*back in the present time*

"Man what happened to him now?" asked rouge

"When we all were 15 he died and his house got destroyed and we live our own way before going our own pathes" explained shadow

"really?" Asked the new assassins

"yes now it goes like this to lead to use going our separate ways-" said Ray

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Cliffhanger. We now know how the four met but how did they went their own ways what will they tell next and how will everyone take the end of it? Find out next time. Hey everyone I hope you all enjoy the chapter and all tried to hurry with this chapter cause of reasons of untold so later everyone and remember to rock and roll and review, favorite and peace!**

 **Journey** **think** **Hope peace**


	18. the past of the 4 end

**Chapter 16: the past of the 4 end**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter for you all so I hope you all like it And stuff but I don't own any sonic characters they belong to sega but I definitely own the story and my Oc's other than than let the story start its show time and remember to R &R happy reading everyone!**

* * *

"yes now it goes like this to lead to use going our separate ways and how our life's went from there" said Ray

"ok" said the new assassins

"right well after the death from our mentor we lived in a city live, in the dock houses, and we stole money and sometiemes food and other stuff and we learn when we are going to get robbed cause people would steal from us and we found Templars so we wear jackets with hoodies to kill them and we always had a small wepon" said Ray

"ow so you that is how you guys would have know if you were going to be robbed wait even then you guys killed Templars " said rouge

"yea our master was a assassin and told us what the Templars plan to take over the world and turn it into their own way any way we were 15 years old when it began and how this all happened" said Ray

 _*5 years ago in station square *_

 _we find 4 15 year olds Ray, Shadow, Sonic, and Silver all of them turn into the people they are now and days Ray is wearing a white shirt with blue jeans with his black sneakers and a black hoodie jacket, shadow is wearing a red shirt with blue jeans and his normal style shoes and wearing a red hoodie jacket, Sonic is wearing a shrit like version when he was a kid but bigger and he wears blue jeans and his normal style shoes and a blue hoodie jacket, silver wears a black shirt and blue jeans and his normal style shoes and a green hoodie jacket, and all four are waiting for something as they are on a rooftop watching a building and inside were Templars all got their swords and guns which they use at night only ready to strike at their opponents and kill them before the sun rise for the new day to start_

 _"Silver how long till its time to strike and kill the Templars" said Ray seriously_

 _"Almost time to strike so it's good get in position right now" said silver calmly_

 _"Ok so what do we do the same like every time" asked sonic_

 _"Yes of course sonic we do it every time so why stop now you fucking idiot" said shadow angry_

 _"calm down shadow before you yell and blow our cover and have us killed before we kill these fucking dumb asses and we have to get our dinner before it gets cold cause we have pizza to eat" said Ray annoyed_

 _"Fine..." Shadow said_

 _"wait...we have pizza can we have chilly dogs" asked sonic_

 _"Fuck no sonic if get chilly dogs for all of us I will literally kick your ass!" Said Ray_

 _"fine, fine but please don't kick my ass!" Sonic said scared_

 _"Hmph at least he knows the consequences" said shadow_

 _"yea he does cause you both are really dangerous when you and Ray are pissed off you can literally take things to far" said silver_

 _"you can say that again silver" said sonic_

 _"ok we get it just shut up so we can kill these guys down there so we can go the place" said Ray_

 _"yea cause I just want to relax" said shadow_

 _"I can agree with you on that shadow my pal" said sonic_

 _"We are not pals!" said shadow angry_

 _"Alright-alright shadow I get it, I get it" said sonic_

 _"Can you two just get ready so we can kill those fucking jackasses over there" said Ray_

 _"fine" the blue and black hegehogs said_

 _they got in their positions and zip line all the way to the roof of the building and put on their hoods on and assassinated all the gards on the roof_

 _"That was easy than I thought" said Ray_

 _"yea..." Said silver_

 _"could they're be someone excepting us?" Asked shadow_

 _"that or we are so awsome at this and we have no limits " said sonic cocky_

 _"Don't be cocky sonic it could lead to your death" said Ray_

 _"Yea-yea I know, I know you just always have to say that during a mission to kill these fucking Templars " said sonic_

 _"True but the Templars are about to be instinct forever" said Ray_

 _"Plus you are always cocky sonic no matter what" said shadow_

 _"No I'm not guys!" said Sonic_

 _"Yea you are all the time sonic during missions and being cocky about being a great assassin " said silver_

 _"no" said sonic_

 _"yes, yes you are" said Ray_

 _"Let's just finish this mission" said sonic_

 _"Yea sure" said Ray, Shadow, and Silver_

 _"I hate you guys" said sonic entering the building from the roof_

 _They walked down until they saw some Templars and kill them with ease and kept on going and the hole place in the morning will be a very bloody mess that no one would ever expect_

 _"Where is our target silver?" asked sonic_

 _"I don't fucking know I thought he was here that or his bed room" said silver_

 _"Can we shot through the door?" Asked shadow_

 _"no we will miss our target" said silver_

 _"how will this end out for us is what I'm wondering" said Ray_

 _"I don't know" said silver_

 _"we will just have to see" said shadow_

 _"Ok here we go" said sonic as they went inside they started attacking random stuff until they notice something_

 _" is the target?" Asked Ray_

 _"I don't know but their is a piece of paper on the desk over there" said sonic pointing at a desk_

 _"Silver check it out" said Ray_

 _"Alright just give me some time" said silver he starts reading_

 _"Really cause I think we killed everyone in this dame place" said sonic_

 _"We don't know for sure if we killed everybody in this place is dead" said shadow_

 _"Ow shit we are so screwed" said silver_

 _"Uh ow what is wrong silver and how bad is it" asked Ray_

 _"The people and police that say we should die is coming here to kill us and those Templars have got the police on us cause we stole stuff so we are going to die and it says to look out the window" said silver nervous and head to window_

 _" . . !?" They yelled the other 3 as they head to the window_

 _"SHIT?!" The 4 yelled_

 **(Read while listening listen to partners in crime by set it off read in normal speed )**

 _"Shit we have to move guys!" yelled Ray_

 _"yea we fucking know!" Shadow yelled_

 _"We have to run to the roof!" Sonic yelled_

 _"Ok we have a plan...Now move move!" Silver yelled as they ran to the roof With full speed_

 _"We made it...SHIT guys they got choppers on us we have to get out fast!" Yelled Ray_

 _"What the fuck! How can they get here so fast!" Yelled sonic_

 _"How the hell should we know!" yelled Shadow_

 _"we got to run on each building!" Screamed silver they jump t_ o _each building every building like no tomorrow then the choppers got wepons out and the military was following them on the ground and shadow and Ray looked around_

 _"Holy Shit" screamed Ray_

 _"You got that right" shadow said_

 _"What's wrong guys?" Asked sonic and silver nervously_

 _" they have ROCKET LAUNCHERS .AND MINI MICHEN GUNS" yelled Ray and shadow_

 _"What!" Said sonic and silver_

 _"don't worry guys we just need to use the skills we learned" said Ray_

 _"yea we been through worse and we made it so why stop now" said shadow_

 _"yea your right shadow" said sonic_

 _"I'm not so sure" said silver_

 _"silver you have to believe we made it this far and we are not going to die" said Ray_

 _"alright let's do this" said silver_

 _"Alright now here is the plan now let's jump into a alley a different alley each and go through buildings than we stay low in our hide out thank god we have enough food for 3 weeks" said Ray_

 _"yea and after we kill the last guy we can go our own ways" said silver_

 _"yea and make our own futures" said sonic_

 _"yea sure but let's finish this frist" said Ray_

 _"right" said the triple s_

 _So they went to do what they were going to do the triple s got out and finished also finishing all the Templar soliders just leaving their hideout or home in a case but Ray is in a worse situation than anyone would thought he got the most military and the Templar target and he is trying to lose them from every idea he have_

 _"Shit I need to lose them now ummm... I got it I just need to kill that Templar then do something regrettable man this will be gross' thought Ray_

 _Ray raced and around and finally he jumped on the veical and throw off the target by throwing a knife inside his gut and throw the dead body and the blood on the cars then jumped of and ran into a alley and went in the sewers while all the veical shot the spot he escape from and traveled to the hideout through the sewers and told the triple s what happened_

 **(End of song if song still playing than listen to it before continuing with the story)**

"And with that we went our separate ways" said Ray

*back to the present *

"Ow wow your guys past was difficult plus you had no childhood you just went into all this without a clue and no where to go" said Amy sadly

"Yea..." Said sonic in a sad voice

"So what did you guys do after?" Asked Blaze

"Well silver worked as a bar tender at station square cause none of us got all the education we needed just enough to get a simple job, sonic went back to his home to fulfill his duties and shadow just went to another kingdom and do his stuff then I just travel until I went to a place and they gave me money for killing people that were evil and on my days off I worked on this place to make it perfect, made a friend who help my and understand more but I worked for Templars without knowing, and my friend died and here we are now after all of our adventures and training telling you all about our past" said Ray

"Ow my god that sounds awful" said Maria

"It was" said shadow

"We were lost but saving the world and no one even believe us" said sonic sad and tearing a bit

"It must have been" said the new assassins

"Hmm...let's go to bed" said Ray

"Ok goodnight" everyone said and they all went to bed

*with the Templar leaders*

 **"So Zack is dead right" said the male voice that was dark**

 ** _"Yes that is what our intake says" said the female voice that was cold_**

 ** _"So now what do we do?" Said the female voice that was dark_**

 **"We have her do the next charge of killing the assassins and get our wepons from the military that we stole cause it will help in the masters plan" the male dark voice said pointing at the female with the cold voice**

 ** _"Hmm... Alright I wanted to do some killing any plus I was getting bored anyway so this will be fun" said the female with the cold voice_**

And the three stated laughing

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Now that we know what the 4 assassins past what will happen here on out what will the Templars do is the apple not a legend but real and what are the Templars plan going to work and who is this person going to attack the assassins find out next time. Hey everyone like always I hope you enjoy the chapter and all and review and favorite or something like that but I must say that the song is _p_ artners _in crime by set it off_ Does not belong to meany way I will see you next time and remember to rock and roll and everyone peace!**

 **Journey** **think** **Hope peace**


	19. battle with the second leader

**Chapter 17: battle with the second leader**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter for you all but again I'm going to repeat I do not own any Sonic characters they belong to sega but I definitely own my Oc's and the story line other than that I hope you all enjoy but other than that enjoy and remember to R &R so happy reading everyone!**

* * *

everything was the same the next morning with the assassins except that 4 assassins that were asleep smelled something in their sleep which wok them wide up

'shit...' The 4 though the four ran down stairs only to have all the new assassins saying morning and see that they made pancakes and had drinks out for them

"Hey you 4 we made breakfast for you guys cause of all the stuff you did for us" said Amy

"really?" Asked sonic suprise with the other 4

"yea" the new assassins said

"thank you" said the assassins

"your welcome " said the new assassins

as the 4 started eating a bird with a letter came inside drop it and left and a signal from the attic which got the new assassins confused

"sonic read the letter while I go check in the attic " said Ray

"Right" said sonic as he started reading the letter and Ray went to the attic

"That's werid" said sonic

"what is it sonic" asked Amy

"it is that one of the thieves in New York has saw one of the Templar leaders leaving to head somewhere" said sonic

"strange" said shadow

"what's strange?" Asked scourge

"the Templar leaders won't leave their base with out a reason" said shadow

"what kind of reason?" Asked Maria

"Usually to kill targets but other than that something big" answered silver

"what does that mean silver?" Asked blaze

"crazy stuff like wepons or Tatical stuff" said silver

"what?" Asked cream

"also is they stole something from the military" said Ray coming down stairs

"Wait they stole something from the military!?" Replied tails

"Is that even possible?!" asked knuckles

"If it's the Templars yes it is" answered Ray

"I'm really curious about how you know this Ray" asked Fiona

"Yea are you a spy Ray?" Asked rouge

""No rouge Ray can easily can hack into the Templars base and can get any information" said shadow

"That is incredible Ray" said tails

"thanks" said Ray

"Ok so what is the plan Ray?" asked sonic

"The plan is to get in groups but some of us have to kill the Templar leader there while some get the wepons and destroy them all" replied Ray

"Why destroy the wepons?" Asked scourge

"If they see us use the wepons they will copy everything about it" replied Ray

"How much can they do that is mostly impossible" asked the new assassins

"you can be suprise but we should get our stuff ready so we can head out" said Ray as everyone got their gear and stuff on and ready so everyone can leave

*unknown location *

 ** _"We're are the wepons we are supposed to get? Aw here they are now" Asked the female voice that was cold_**

With the assassins they are watching everything going on and saw that the wepons were the best and were really advance so now they are coming up with a plan

"Ok here is the plan sonic you and your team Amy, knuckles, tails, and scourge you guys get the army on the left, then silver you, blaze, cream, Maria, and Fiona get the people on the right, and rouge you have to set the exsplsives on the wepons while me and shadow take care of the leader" said Ray

"hmm...why?" Asked Amy

"Cause if you all finish the gards than we can gang up on the leader" said Ray

"That's smart Ray" said knuckles

"Yea lets hope it works actually" said Ray

"I bet it will work" said the new assassins

"That is what you think cause anything can happen the plan can go totally bad and we could be surprised" said shadow

"yea it mostly happens" said sonic

"even the most flawless plans can be messed up" silver also said as everyone got ready to strike

"How?" Asked Fiona

"You don't want to know" said sonic

"yea it gets really bad in ways no one wants to know" said silver

"Really?" Asked the new assassins

"Let's put it that you could end up being super embarrassed" said shadow

"We will take your word for it" said scourge as the rest of the new assassins nod

"Yea ok let's get this plan into action" said Ray

"Right" everyone else said then everyone went into their positions and got ready to strike when the signal is made

"alright everyone go is slow" said sonic and silver to their teams from where they are and they nod

 _'Ok everyone it's time to strike ' said Ray through a communicator_

 _'roger' said everyone through a communicator_

They all went in and sonic and silver's group attack their sides that they had to attack and rouge is doing her part of her job and going to blow up the wepons the Templars got so no one can use them again, and shadow and Ray's part being the most difficult is to fight off the Templar leader

"So your the 3rd strongest Templar or what?" asked Ray

 **"Yes I am and you must be Ray the destroyerhog, and the other one must be shadow the hedgehog am I correct?" Asked the cold female voice**

"You are correct now who are you?" Asked shadow angrily

 **"I am Zoey the rabbit" said Zoey she is wearing a black type version of a female Templar clothes like in a dress way with a bit of armor and the color of the clothes is red and she is a adult version of cream but with dark blue fur and dark Amber red stripes**

"You might be a Templar leader but that does not mean you are stronger than us" said shadow getting ready to fight

 **"All right than let us begin" said Zoey getting her sword out ready to strike at Ray and shadow**

With sonic and silver's groups they kept on killing all the Templar gards and soldiers one by one with sonic shooting Templars in the head and slashing their heads off, Amy, knuckles, tails, and scourge got a few scratches not too deep and all same for silvers group but blaze is not hurt but Fiona, Maria , and cream and they were done sonic was a little sad that he brought Amy into this cause he thought she could have died, tails thought cream should have not came cause he really cared for her but scourge gave Fiona a kiss on the check and silver was really proud that blaze took so many Templars out easily until they heard a explosion and rouge came back which made knuckles smile

'Man what is wrong with me' thought sonic

'Man I love blaze but she will be attacked if I fall for her but I will protect her' thought silver

But after the two thoughts they notice the grunts and sounds of pain near by from Ray and shadow they were getting beat up inch by inch but so was Zoey the 3 battle hard shadow was getting extremely tired and cuts all over his armor and face, Ray had some to but not a lot, and the same went for Zoey they kept on going slash after slash after every collision after awhile shadow barely could have move and Ray was barely standing any more which frighten the other assassins so sonic and silver ran at Zoey and going to join in the fight but even with their help sonic and silver and Ray got their asses handed to them the new assassins were so scared but the most scared were Amy, Maria, and Blaze

 **"So this is the best the so called assassins can do if it is than I'm disappointed" said Zoey as she kicked Ray in the side knocking him into the forest near by as Ray yelled in pain**

"f-fuck y-yo-u ass...hole" Ray said slowly as Zoey walked closer and closer every second until Ray realize something

'Shit I forgot I have one shot' thought Ray as Zoey came closer

 **"You got any last words Ray the destroyerhog " asked Zoey**

"Yea...I got one last thing to say...its wish for the lords mercy" said Ray get Zoey confused until she got hang by Rays rope dart and Ray shot her as well to make sure she was dead

'he-he stay in hell son of a bitch' thought Ray as he took a rest as they got the 4 assassins and they took them home in a plane

"2 down..." said Amy

"2 to go..." Said blaze

"Let's hope it won't go worse" said Maria

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Now that the assassins got rid of another Templar leader what is going to happen next and who and how strong will the next one be and what is the next plan the Templars have and will this be a motivation for all the assassins and everyone to train harder? Find out next time. Hey everyone I hope you liked the chapter and I will work on the next chapter as soon as possible cause stuff is going on and remember everyone to rock and roll peace everyone!**

 **Journey** **think** **Hope peace**


	20. after battle events and wonder

**Chapter 18: after battle events and wonder**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter for you guys but this time sorry it took long if did it's going to be about couples now I must warn you all I'm terrible at romance so I'm sorry if it is terrible and it takes me so long to get it right, other than that I don't own any sonic characters they belong to sega I do own the story and my Oc's other than that I hope you all enjoy remember to R &R and enjoy the reading **

* * *

it was a few days after the battle with Zoey and getting the pices of paper that she has but now that the plan worked against the enemy but sonic, Shadow, and Silver were still really beaten up and broken while Ray is in better condition than them but still had pain in his sides but now they are able to stand but growl cause they are still hurt really bad which hurt everyone but it hurt Maria and Amy and Blaze cause Sonic, Silver, and Shadow are beat and broken still from the battle as of now they all were eating breakfast pancakes, waffles, bacon, and eggs and everyone was wearing their normal clothes (descriptions in past chapters)

"so how are you 4 today?" Asked Maria

"I feel like shit" said Ray

"I feel like I got stabbed" said Shadow

"I feel like I got repetitively got ran over" said Silver

"and I feel like I got shot everywhere" said Sonic

"Jeez that bad?" Asked Blaze

"You have no fucking idea" said the 4 assassins

"We wouldn't know we have not been throw what you guys been" said Amy

"True but everywhere hurts I should have been training more that is my regret " said sonic

"What do you mean?" Asked tails

"Well after we went our own ways I never train I was always busy" said sonic

"Same here" said silver

"What about you Shadow?" asked Rouge

"I trained I just kept on trying to do a one on one fight" replied Shadow

"dang you really don't want anything to happen to Ray huh...Shadow?" Asked scourge

"yea he is family" said Shadow

"yea we are like brothers" said Ray fist bumping with Shadow

"this is true now...I'm going for a walk" said Shadow

"Shadow can I come with you" asked Maria nervously blushing a bit

"U-umm alright I guess" said shadow blushing a tint red as they left

"Hehe good to see that he is in love" said Ray

"Yea I knew he would find a girl" said sonic

"Your right I hope that it will increase their fighting spirit" said Silver

"Hehe yea I'm going to go hang by the lake" said Sonic

"I thought you hate water?" said Silver

"I can't swim but that does not mean I hate water!" Yelled sonic

"right-right" said Ray

"I hate you two" said Sonic

"yea cool tell us that after we save you from a Templars" said Ray

"shut up" Sonic said as he was leaving

"Man he need to find a girl he likes right Silver?" Asked Ray

"True but what are we all are supposed to do now?" Asked Silver as no one notice Amy leaving the place

"well me and Fiona are going to relax and watch tv in my room" said Scourge

"Ok just don't make to much noise if you know what I mean *blink, blink*" Ray said chuckling a bit as the two blushed really deep

"S-shut up Ray you know what go to hell cause you know what I mean" said Scourge embarrassed as they both left

"Hehe I know I just want to make fun about what you two were for the day!" Ray yelled as everyone still in the room laughed

"SHUT THE HELL UP" Scourge yelled as everyone laughed

"So what are you guys going to do" asked Ray the rest

"Me and Rouge are going to watch a movie in the room down here" said Knuckles

"like a date?" asked tails

"Maybe or maybe not" answered Knuckles

"I'm guessing it is so what about you and cream, tails" said Silver

"Me and cream are going some video games on the computer right cream?" said tails

"Yep it's true" said cream smiling and heading up stairs with tails

"Wow didn't expect that well what about you, blaze and silver?" Asked Ray

"Well me and blaze are going to work on sword training" said Silver

"Hehe alright just don't go crazy" said Ray

"Don't worry I'll make sure he does not get hurt even more than he is" said blaze

"alright but just be back for lunch and don't have a super long make out session" said Ray seriously

"w-wha?" Asked Blaze and Silver blushing mad

"you both heard me" said Ray

"lay-lay-lah I did not hear what you said so me and blaze are going to train later" said Silver still blushing

"Hehe I knew that would work but maybe I should go look at some stuff my parents left good thing I kept some studies and that book" said Ray heading upstairs

*with Shadow and Maria*

The two were walking on a path in the forest as they made it to a meadow filled with rare and amazing flowers that shine in the sun

"wow this place is amazing " said Maria

"yes I come here a lot to think and so on or I show some people and we have a picnic" Shadow replied

"wow I wouldn't mind to have a picnic here" Maria said

"Maybe one day we will have a picnic here with everyone" said Shadow

"Yeah one day...Shadow?" Maria called

"Hmm? What is it Maria?" Asked Shadow

"It's umm...would you feel bad if one of us die?" asked Maria

"Yes but it would be mainly Ray and...actually never mind" said Shadow

"Ok Ray dieing would make sense cause he is apart of your family but who is the second person?" Asked Maria

"Umm...ok but please don't go mad or crazy at me" said Shadow

"Why would I?" Asked Maria

"Just please" said Shadow plead

"ok I won't" said Maria

"ok the second person I would be extremely sad about and angry if that person died would be you Maria" Shadow answered

"o-oh r-really? " asked Maria blushing

"Y-yea I really do care about you" said Shadow blushing and is nervous

"I care about you to Shadow" Maria said leaning closer to Shadow

"R-really?" Asked Shadow leaning a bit more close

"Yes I'm being honest" said Maria kissing Shadow on the lips and Shadow kissing back

*with sonic and Amy*

Sonic was walking to the lake till he heard something and he knew who was following him

"Hehe I know you're here Amy so you don't have to hide any more" said Sonic smirking

"W-what!? How did you knew?!" Asked Amy

"Easy 1) I know my surondings 2) you made noise 3)you answered if you were here" answered Sonic

"Ow dame it to hell" Amy said

"Hehe well why did you follow me?" Asked Sonic

"Oh um-well I just wanted to head to the lake with you" Amy answered

"Ah well if you wanted to you should have told me so you could have save the trouble" answered Sonic

"Well excuse me if I just felt like doing what I just did" Amy said in attitude

"Well it's just a thought" replied Sonic

"Hmph fine whatever" answered Amy

"well we better hurry to the lake than talk all day" Sonic said

"Yea lets go I don't want to be bored all day" relied Amy

"Yea lets go it's a great place to go" answered Sonic as they travel to the lake

As they travel they made it to the lake it had trees like the one in kun fu panda the lake was clean and clean and can make it look like a blue diamond color and had flowers every where and had a great shade color reflecting from the sun

"wow this place is beautiful" Amy said

"Yea I come here a lot to think or just relax" replied Sonic

"Wow in a place like this that would be a great thing to do" Amy said

"that is the point here" Sonic answered

"don't have to be a smart ass" Amy replied angry

"hehe yeah but it's cute to see you angry" Sonic said

"Huh?!" Amy asked shocked

"Hmm...? What's wrong Amy?" Sonic

"Umm nothing " Amy replied

"umm ok I guess" replied Sonic as they went to a near by tree and relax

"So Sonic where is your family?" Amy asked

"They went to hiding somewhere" Sonic replied

"Ow um...when?" Amy asked

"When we all came here the frist time" Sonic replied

"Ow I'm sorry that happened Sonic" Amy said

"it's alright cause I have you guys exsplsives you" Sonic said as he kissed Amy on the lips

"huh!?" Amy said confused and shocked

"hehe what I'm saying I love you Amy" Sonic replied blushing a bit and giveing a goofy smile

"R-really?" Amy asked suprised

"yes I mean it" Sonic said

"*gigles* well if that is the case I love you too" Amy said kissing Sonic

*with Knuckles and Rouge*

Knuckles and Rouge have been dating behind everyone's back and no one knew about it but know Knuckles and Rouge are watching spy next door

"Hmm this movie is great right Knuckles?" Asked Rouge

"It is Rouge" said Knuckles kissing Rouge on the check

"I love you Knuckles" Rouge said

"I love you too Rouge" Knuckles said kissing Rouge

*with Scourge and Fiona*

Scourge and Fiona are in Scourge's room watching the Movie the excpendibales 2

"This is a funny movie Scourge" Fiona said laughing

"Yeah but where did he get that space gun?" Scourge said laughing

"I love you Scourge" Fiona said snuggleing with Scourge

"I love you too Fiona" Scourge said kissing Fiona

*with Tails and Cream*

Tails and Cream are in Tails room playing a video games or what ever you can think of but they were playing a online fighting game and gotten into the couple section

"This game is really fun Tails" Cream said

"Yeah good thing Ray told us" Tails said

"You bet" said Cream snuggleing next to Tails while Tails kiss Cream

"I love you Tails" Cream said

"I love you too Cream" Tails said

*with Blaze and Silver*

Blaze and Silver were practicing for a couple hours straight and they were tired

"Want to take a break Silver" Blaze Asked breathing heavily

"Yea sure lets take a break" Silver answered breathing heavily as well

"Ok" Blaze said as they went and started to drink their water

"Silver?" Blaze asked

"hmm? What is it Blaze?" Asked Silver

"Um...I'm just wondering why are you training so hard?" Blaze asked nervously

"I'm training to get stronger to protect everyone and not get close to death" Silver replied

"Ow I see" Blaze said in a sad tone

"Hmm? What's wrong Blaze?" Asked Silver

"Umm...nothing" Blaze replied

"no seriously what is wrong I'm not dump" Silver said

"It's just that I just that I don't want to see you hurt" Blaze said blutedly

"Why?" Silver asked

"It's just that I-I love you Silver" Blaze said blushing

*laughing*"I love you too Blaze" Silver said smiling and blushing

"R-really" Blaze asked blushing and nervously

"yes really" Silver said kissing Blaze

*with Ray*

Ray was reading some stuff in his father's journals and found out that his father and mother left 2 things each and how to find all the objects off Eden so after reading all of that Ray went down in the secret room in the basement and put up the papers on the wall and pushed the button that allowed Ray to read the invisible ink to find something that didn't make sense and once he was done he got his black jacket and two swords and hidden blades on and snuck out of the house with his hoodie on and grabbed a hourse and left a note about where he was heading in the barn with the horses and took of and after awhile Ray found a old abounded cave with research inside until he heard something

 ** _"So we meet again Ray the Destroyerhog and this is the last time we met for sure" said a female dark voice_**

"Hmm? Are you a Templar?" Ray asked

 ** _"Yes but I'm the second strongest Templar leader but unlike the others I will not go down as easy as them" replied the dark female voice_**

"The second strongest Templar leader but you are not the frist strongest and you are not the master Templar" Ray replied

 ** _"Haha true and let me say you are just like your mother and father with their attitude and you may have your fathers looks but have your mothers heart aw I miss your mom Alice the hedgehog and Joe the black-armhog" said the dark female voice_**

"H-how do you know my father and mother and their names?! And who are you?!" Ray asked

 ** _"Hehe you will find out once you survive a period of time against me so let us begin" said the dark female voice getting ready to battle with a long and strong sword_**

"Fine!" Yelled Ray getting his swords out ready for battle

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Now that everyone except Ray is a couple what will happen now will it make them stronger or more venerable if the Templars got the girls what is Ray looking at and what is the next mission and how will Ray's fight go what is in the chest his dad hide and who is this Templar leader and how did she know a lot about Ray and his family? Find out next time. Hey everyone I hope you all liked the chapter I'm sorry it took so long but I just can't make any romantic stuff cause I'm not used to writing about the subject sorry but it's hard for me to understand but other than that review or favorite or other stuff like that but rock and roll** **everyone and peace!**

 **Journey** **think** **Hope peace**


	21. Battle and other

**Chapter 19: Battle and other**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter and I hope I did not screw up with the last chapter but other than all that stuff I must say that I don't own any sonic related characters they belong to sega but I own the story and my Oc's other than that R &R and happy reading everyone!**

* * *

The battle between Ray and the female with a dark voice kept on battling slash after slash and Ray's swords were vibrating and look like it they could snap any second but other than that Ray only made one cut on his enemy while Ray got beat up and had cuts that cut through his shirt and jacket as well as his t-shrit, and nothing was going to be easy

'dame it! I wish I brought my armor and other gear' thought Ray as he was glaring at his enemy and trying to counter her attacks

 ** _"Mhm hehe are you struggling Ray" said the dark female voice laughing at the pain Ray was feeling_**

"Go to hell!" Ray yelled striking and made a cut on her face

 ** _"Ugh you cut me I will kill you even if we were friends" said the dark female voice slashing Ray in the back and throwing him_**

"Fuck that hurt and what did she meant?" Ray said to himself until he saw her hood fall of and showed her face it was a hegehog who was lightest kind of red while wearing a armor on a purple long sleeve shirt and wearing blue jeans with tiny bit of armor

"ow fuck no wonder she knew so much about me" Ray whispered to himself

 ** _"Now that we can meet face to face it's nice to see you again Ray" the female with the dark voice said_**

"Aw never thought I would ever see you again Liz" Ray said in a sarcastic voice and rolling his eyes

 ** _"Well you don't have to be rude cause my dad try to get ride of your parents and I took the book your dad left you and try to minipulate you" said Liz smirking_**

"Well excuse me if I thought you were not a complete ass hole who is a huge mother god dame fucker!" Ray yelled

 ** _"Oww still snappy after all these years huh?" Liz asked not suprised_**

"Well I'm going to kill you after all the stuff you did all these years" Ray replied getting ready to fight

 ** _"We will see if you can kill me" Liz said getting ready to fight_**

"Yes we will Liz" Ray said as they both charge and go and battle again

*with the rest*

"Hey guys" Sonic said warping an arm around Amy's waist

"Hey Sonic have you seen Ray?" Asked Shadow with Maria sitting next to him

"No why?" Sonic asked

"cause he is no where around here" Shadow replied

"Werid me and everyone looked everywhere and we could not find him" Silver said

"Hmm did you look in his room" asked Shadow

"Hell no! He will kill us if we did" Silver replied

"Not unless you leave no trace or no foot prints on any finger prints" Shadow said

"How can we do that?!" Silver asked

"We use rubber gloves and use garbage bags on our shoes I did it when we were little and when I wanted to go to his room" Shadow said

"Wow..." Everyone said

"Ok yea please don't tell him he will kick my ass even worse than he will do to you guys" Shadow said

"Right that makes sense" Silver said as Shadow went into Ray's room

"Why would Ray leave?" Scourge asked

"Must be important if he left" Knuckles said

"he would" Silver said

"Any other reasons?" Maria asked

"Well mostly probably his own interest" Sonic said

"Own interest?" Asked Amy

"Yea treasure or something else" Silver replied

"Treasure?!" Rouge yelled

"Yea but I don't know the other thing" Tails said

"It could be anything" Sonic replied

"The last thing is something about his family" Shadow said combing back into the room

"His family?" Asked Blaze

"His family hide stuff the Templars could not find some are rare and others are stuff with him and his family" Shadow replied

"Wow I didn't really know his family did that" Replied Cream

"They do and Templars know some of them" Shadow said

"Do they know about the one he went to?" Asked Fiona

"Maybe I don't know but we should go look for him before something bad happens" Shadow said getting ready to leave

"Yea lets go" Scourge said as they left knowing we're to go and left on their horses

"right I'll get the thieves and merchandise and the Pirates to help cause if it's a Templar leader than we're doomed or both" Shadow said

*with Ray fighting with Liz*

The battle was getting worse every second Ray looked like he only got a few minutes to live from the fact that he lost his jacket and is bleeding a lot from his upper part of his body and had tiny scratches on the legs of his pants, while Liz is in the same condition as Ray was before and was still out of suprise has still energy

'Shit I didn't think that I would be this close to death' thought Ray

 ** _"Hmph you aren't bad good thing cause I would get bored in this fight if you were bad" Liz said_**

"Yeah so are you" Ray said as he charged at Liz as he got thrown into the building with his swords braking

"RAY!" Yelled all the assassins, thieves, merchandise, pirates

 ** _"Hmph so I guess I'll finish all of you TROOPS ATTACK!" Yelled Liz at the end of her sentence_**

"Aw man" they all said

*with Ray inide the building*

Ray was at the end of the building and fell to the basement holding on to staying awake trying to grab anything to pull him up until he felt a type of cest

"What? Is this?" Ray asked himself as he turn on a light and saw a lock that looks like it could fit his hidden blade so he tried and it open but all that was in it was research a note and 4 pictures with a sword

"what is with the pictures and the sword and the note" Ray asked in question until he looked at the pictures one was him as a baby with his mom and dad holding him, another was a picture with him and his dad only and his dad was in some black assassin gear, the third picture was of him and his mom when he was a baby and his mom wore white assassin gear made for women, and the last picture was of him and his dad and mom when he was a baby and what suprise Ray was that it was his dad holding the apple of Eden and give it to Ray as a baby until he saw the note

 _Dear Ray,_

 _I know if you read this than you must be adult right now and me and your mother wish we saw you grow up than leave you with your uncle and aunt and cousin I wish I told you that you are a assassin I wish that all this happened but it didn't but if your wondering what the sword is it a sword I made for you but don't worry the sword is made from the strongest material ever so it won't be blunt, broken or any of that as well as it being a bit heavy and I mean a lot and I know you find this sword and use it against the Templars now I wish you luck Ray and make us proud me and your mother will always love you_

 _From, Joe the black-armhog_

"Ow dad" Ray said while shooting some tears as he grabbed the sword and tie it around his back the sword looks like the sword from sword art online from before episode 20 or the sword the guy in black clothes had in the opening then Ray charges out of the building but the sword was heavy but got used to it

*back on the battle field*

everything was going down hill after everyone on one on the assassins side was done killing all the troops they had to battle Liz who was standing back to normal and got all energy back while the assassins, thevies, merchandise, and pirates are getting closer to death

"Dame none of us can win this" Shadow said in a whisper

 ** _"It's tIme for me to end you all" Liz said getting ready to kill everyone_**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A voice yelled getting the attention of everyone's attention to see Ray charging at Liz

 ** _"So you plan on charging at me with no wepons? How foolish" Liz replied before being shocked when she was about to attack Ray he brought out a black sword and actually broke her sword_**

"no but this time you will die" Ray replied before slashing at Liz continuesly until a ton of blood came out and she fell to the ground dead

"wow" everyone except Ray said

"I did it..." Ray said as he knocked out and put his sword back were it was

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Woha Ray got a new sword and know the reason why his family hide stuff from the Templars but now the good guys got 3/4's of the papers of the wall done and got all but one Templar leader left and a master Templar what will happen find out next time. Hey guys I hope you like the chapter remember to review and favorite or something like that other than that remember to rock and roll everyone peace!**

 **Journey** **think** **Hope peace**


	22. After battle stuff

**Chapter 20: After battle stuff**

 **Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter and I hope you liked the last chapter and this one and I'm happy to see that people are reading this story but to the main part I don't own any sonic related characters but I do own the story and my Oc's now that is do its show time everyone enjoy and R &R!**

* * *

It was a few days 3 at the most when it was the battle against Liz and Ray was still out cold from the fight while everyone read all the stuff Ray got from the building while the thevies, merchandise, and the Pirates left to recover from the battle everyone from the assassins checked on Ray to see if anything changed but nothing changed until one day

"uggghhh...did someone get the number on that bus...dame that hurt like hell" Ray said as he struggled to get up and fell on his face on the floor and growled in pain

"Fffuuuucccccckkkkkkkk!" Ray yelled as loud as he could when some people came and went in to check on Ray

"Ray are you ok?" Shadow asked

"Yea...but get out of my room before I kick everyone's ass and brake and fix all your bones for real I will do it or I can kill you all" Ray said in a dark voice that sent chills down everyone's back and they left

"huh next time I won't forgive them but this time I'll let it slide since I was through hell before but I should put those papers up but, 1 more than all the leaders are dead than I will deal with the master" Ray said talking to himself as he got in his regular clothes and got his new sword and his old hidden blades on and went down stairs to see everyone scared to death which made Ray raised a eyebrow

"Jeez what is up with you guys man I was joking about what I said but, next time though I will mean it" Ray said while pointing his sword at them as they all gulped

*after breakfast in the family room*

"Ray?" Shadow said

"hmm? What's up?" Ray asked

"Why did that person we fought knew you?" Shadow asked

"yea I was wondering that to" Sonic said

"Well you guys know people that help with personal problems or see how you guys are doing same that was her job to do that and I was one of the people" Ray replied

"ow that must have been werid" Sonic said

"Dude she took stuff from my room you don't know the least" Ray said embarrassed

"dude that's creepy as hell" Silver replied

"you have no idea Silver, you have no idea" Ray said

"That is true and I don't think anyone wants to know" Knuckles said

"Yea but I will head to the basement and check some stuff out" Ray said

"um...why?" Tails asked in question

"I need to check some stuff out" Ray said

"Hey Ray in one of the pictures in your pockets do you what that gold sphere your dad was holding" Scourge asked

"he was holding the apple of Eden" Ray said bluntly

"Doesn't look like a apple" Knuckles said

"It's not supposed to be an actual apple" Ray said

"Than why is it called that" Scourge asked

"It is called that cause it looks like a apple in old paintings that and it's a device from devin energy" Ray replied

"You mean energy from the great beyond?" Tails asked in wonder

"In a way yes but I don't know why though" Ray said wonder

"True but we will let you do what you got to do" Maria said

"Thanks it will be short but we should think of a way to finish the last Templar leader but I heard something crazy when I was looking around in their system" Ray said

"What is it?" Amy asked

"They have another piece of Eden the staff" Ray replied

"what?!" All the assassins said except Ray

"yes it's what I found" Ray said

"how many are they're?!" Asked everyone

"your guys guess is as good as mine cause I have no idea" Ray replied

"Y-you real have no idea!?" Everyone said

"Nope!" Ray Said laughing a bit

"But Mr. Ray didn't your dad had a book about them" Cream asked

"No but he made a map that can show where they are and where dungeons are" Ray answered

"Real where is it?" Fiona asked

"That was actually what I'm going to do it was separated so I'm trying to fix it" Ray said

"Really?!" Yelled everyone

"yea what's wrong with that?" Ray asked in couriosity

"Well it is just you never said they're was a map" Blaze said

"And you never told me you and Silver were a couple Blaze, you just need to wait and see" Ray said blutedly while Blaze and Silver blushed

"H-how d-did-" Silver and Blaze said in Union as that got interrupted

"I know many things that you will not inspect" Ray replied which scared everyone

"Ray I'm going to say this on everyone's behave you are scaring the shit out of us all" Rouge said frighten still

"Ok but it is a tiny bit fun to do it" Ray said laughing a bit

"You are fucking werid Ray" Shadow said

"so don't judge me" Ray replied

"just do what you have to do I'm just speechless right now" Shadow said

"alright but still I win!" Ray yelled as he went to the basement

"Wow I haven't seen him like that for years" Shadow said suprised

"What do you mean Shadow?" Maria asked

"Ray was never like that with a attitude like that but when he was 4 years old after that he became like a adult it's actually good to see he has a little fun left" Shadow answered

"Yea I guess it is" Sonic replied

"true he was always serious when we meet him" Silver answered

"no one deserves to have that kind of life always being serious" Maria said

"yea but if we're Ray you might be the same as him" Shadow replied

*with Ray*

'2 more and it is all over' Ray thought

"well at least this map is almost done and once it is we might have a even better chance to defeat that Templar master" Ray said talking to him self as he was setting up the new pieces of paper on the map

'Almost, almost' Ray kept on repeating in his mind as he went up stairs

*back with the whole group*

"so Ray how is the map?" Scourge asked

"It's almost done but we have one thing to take care of before I finish fixing the map" Ray replied sounding extremely serious

"And what would that be Ray?" Sonic asked in a serious voice too

"We need to plan an attack on the master and the last leader because one wrong move and we will be dead in a instant cause these two will be the strongest out of the other 3" Ray answered

"Dang must be serious" Knuckles asked

"yes, yes it is cause the wrong thing could happen so here is the plan to take out the last Templar master-" Ray said

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Now that everyone is back to them old selfs what is going to happen now how tough will the next leader be where is the apple of Eden what is Ray's plan to stop the last Templar leader find out next time. Hey everyone I hope you all enjoy the chapter but review and favorite this still don't know what favorite means be ill find out anyway everyone remember to rock and roll peace!**

 **Journey** **think** **Hope peace**


	23. The last leader

**Chapter 21: The last leader**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter for you all the story is coming to an end soon and I want to thank everyone who read this story since I began but now for the story I don't own and Sonic characters they belong to sega but I do own the story and my Oc's so R &R and let's have this story begin enjoy!**

* * *

The assassins got in position for their plan they were in their assassin gear ridding on their hourses they were finishing putting the bombs up on a building that the Templars control as everyone left Ray stayed in a spot that the last Templar leader could see him, Ray was waiting until everyone from his side was out of the way while he hold a trigger to activate the bombs

"so are you guys far enough?" Ray asked through a communicator

"Yea can't believe this is your plan to blow up something and drag the leader out, and take him far away and fight him, while we take care of the gards if they're is not than, we all attack him together and escape before a army we can't beat comes" Shadow said through his communicator

"Hey it was the best plan I could come up with the fastest I can come up with, plus it will destract the Templars long for us to finish the job" Ray replied though the communicator

"Yea true just don't die cousin I would be pissed off if you died on me before we have peace " Shadow said from his communicator

"Don't worry I won't die but you better not die either because I want to see your wedding with Maria and your children so I can be like a uncle/cousin to them" Ray said in a joking way

"W-what you just love to embarrassing me do you?" Shadow asked in embarrassment

"Yea and all of our friends can hear this conversation" Ray replied

"you son of a bitch!" Shadow said angrily

"Haha uhh...say that again and you will be dead..." Ray said in a death voice

"Fine as long as you stop mocking me anyway we are far enough so you can activate the bombs" Shadow said

"fine...I'm on it" Ray said as he activate the bombs and made a huge explosion that most people can see

*with the other assassins*

"man Ray went big with what type of explosion we had to put up" Shadow said

"yea that was something" Sonic said in a shocked voice

"Yep but time for our part get close and spot some Templar gards take them out and met Ray to either help against the last leader or congratulate Ray" Silver said

"Are you guys sure Ray can hold on or win?" The other assassins asked

"Knowing Ray yes" the triple s said as all the assassins went to take on the Templars

*with Ray*

Ray was on his hourse waiting for the Templars to come and saw a army and a very pissed off Templar leader ridding a armor hourse with a sword out

'hmm...good thing I hit his office with a bomb well 4 heh probably pissed him off big time' Ray thought as he charged out and got his gun and shot a few Templars and got full attention from the leader and he was amazingly pissed off and probably had steam coming out

"dame...I really pissed him off to hell" Ray said to himself as he left

 **"GET BACK HERE RAY THE DESTROYERHOG!" Yelled a dark male voice**

"Uhh...shit I'm screwed if he gets me now...wait no I'm going to fucking die!" Ray said in a groan as he raced past multiply

 **"Get back here!" The voice yelled at Ray as they made it to a wide open area that looks like you can have a war or a epic battle**

"Now" Ray said as he jumped of his hourse and shot the last Templar leader's hourse and the leader fell and landed on his feet showing what he was wearing and what he looked

 **"You son of a bitch" the voice yelled in angry voice**

"What you try to do stuff like that and you enjoy it but when I do it to you your pissed besides who are you?" Ray asked

 **"My name is Bill the Falcon and I will be your excicutor" Bill replied sounding very pissed off**

"Well ok but I will not die today" Ray replied coldly drawing his black sword

 **"We shall see you worthless hedgehog" Bill replied drawing a gold sword**

"I am not a hedgehog I am Ray the destroyerhog!" Ray yelled and charged at Bill with full force starting the battlefield

*with the others*

The assassins were handling all the Templar gards trying to keep a trail cold about what is going on and that the assassins did nothing so they can take out the leader they were fighting

"Man how many more gards do we have to take out?" Sonic asked

"I have no idea but, what do you think Ray is doing now" Silver asked

"Well if I know my cousin he is probably fighting right now against the last leader and trying to finish him" Shadow answered

"But we should hurry in chase he needs help" Maria said

"Yea lets go" everyone shouted

*with the battle with Ray and Bill*

the battle between the 2 was insane no matter what they do they just keep blocking each other's blows and keep on strikeing no matter what they do it was the same and they were getting tried every second

'dame I need to finish this fast before I give in' Ray thought actually landing a slash on Bills side

 **"You are not bad Destroyerhog" Bill said continuing to strike and make scratches on Ray in the legs and the chest**

"You are not bad yourself Bill" Ray said coldly strikeing back and making cuts on Bills legs and sides

And they continued attacking inflicting more and more damage and even deeper cuts and they backed up and had a stand still which Ray can actually see what Bill looked like he had grey feathers, and Wearing black sweats and a Templar looking long sleeve shirt with pure silver protection on his arms, and he had dark yellow eyes and looked like he was in his 30's

"Man this is tougher than I thought" Ray said quietly to himself

 **"I'm going to be honest I really hope you will become a Templar Ray you could help to make a new world where peace and unity is made and no more war" Bill said as he got ready to fight again**

"Hmph like hell I would trying to take over people's minds is not unity it is wrong to take someone's free will away" Ray replied angrily and charged at bill as their sword's collided

 **"Then they're is nothing more to discuss is there?" Bill asked**

"You better dame fucking believe it you asshole" as Ray cut Bills arms off and decapicated Bill

"dame mother fucker tough as shit" Ray said huffing as he grabbed all the stuff Bill had and he was glad he could finish the map his dad made but he found a note to read later and left and told the others to head back to the hideout

'almost over' Ray thought

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

 **Now that all the Templar leader's are defeated and the map can be complete where is the apple how will this end how will the Templar master be defeated? Find out next time. Hey guys it's getting close to the end of the story so other than that everyone rock and roll and peace!"**

 **Journey** **think** **Hope peace**


	24. The apple's location

**Chapter 22: The apple location**

 **Hey people I'm back with the next chapter and I'm going to stop with the talk and get to the story I do not own any sonic related characters but I do own the story and my Oc's so let's get the sow started and R &R **

* * *

All the assassins except Ray was waiting in the living room while Ray went to finish the map so that they could find the apple of Eden so they could stand a big chance against the Templar master cause he has the staff of Eden and if they they got any more the assassins are done for and they all have their assassin gear and suits on still

"So it's almost over?" Amy asked

"Yes but this last enemy if Ray is right than about the Templar master having a object like Eden than we probably won't stand a chance" Sonic said

"So if it's the case than what's the plan?" Blaze asked

"The plan is that we get help from the merchandise, pirates, and the thevies" Silver said

"but why are we looking for the golden apple of Eden?" Maria asked

"if we can find it before they do or get it before it gets to their master than we increase the chance of us winning by a big amount" Shadow replied

"That would make sense but how can we use the apple Eden to our advantage?" Tails asked

"I think Tails is right what are we supposed to do with it if we got it?" Cream asked

"We can't cause the apple works on few good hearts or something like that" Knuckles said in confusion about what to do next

"I don't think we will use it but just hide it" Rouge said in wonder

"That sounds like something You guys would think of" Scourge said a bit annoyed out of what is going on

"Yea but it is a good idea to do that so that the chance of us losing is decrease" Fiona said in question and wonder

"yea but we better hurry cause we are to late to find the apple cause the map is a gps that shows where the pieces of Eden are every second but right now the Templars have the apple of Eden and they are coming closer to the HQ where the Templar master is" Ray said as he came upstairs with a depressing look

"What!?" The other assassins yelled in suprise and shocked

"yea we have to go now" Ray said as they all started to leaves and head to the hourses

"Wait where are we going?" Scourge asked while running to the hourses with the others

"I know where it is just follow me" Ray yelled as they got on their hourses and dashed of to the location Ray knows

*unknown location by the docks in New York City*

they're is half a army guarding a box and another army infront of them and infront is a guy wearing a robe with a hood with a sword at his side but in one of the soldiers the one holding the box is Ray wearing armor he took from a guy that he killed

'So that is the Templar master I can't, and I can't believe Scourge's plan worked and where the hell are they!? I don't want to let these assholes get that apple' Ray thought as the guy came close to getting the box and then Ray kicked the guy only to get flipped back

"Ugh shit that hurt as hell" Ray replied as he flipped back up and holding the box close

 _"Aw so your the assassin that cause so much trouble? How disappointing" the guy said in a blank tone voice_

"It wasn't just me but I'm not going down without a fight" Ray said as he draw his sword

 _"I know but we have a army what do you have?" The blank tone voice male said_

"I have a team of friends who will always have my back that and they have mini guns" Ray said as he jumped out of the way out of the while bullets shot all the Templar gards except for the Templar master and 20 more gards came to help the Templar master and Ray got the Templar suit off and got his gear and suit on and getting his sword ready one more time

"You ok Ray!" Shadow yelled

"Yea! A couple minutes earlier would have been better!" Ray yelled back

"Well what are you gone do?" Shadow said

"Ok I guess you have a point so are you guys going to stay up there or are you guys going to help?" Ray asked

"No problem we are on the way" Sonic yelled

"We got your back" Silver yelled as well

 _"Interesting friends, but now the battle really starts now and you will die now Ray the Destroyerhog" the male blank voice said_

"today is not my day to die but the battle will start now" Ray said in pure anger as the battle start it was a intense battle both sides would not give up and the gards all died but more came every second and no matter what it will keep going but Ray and the Templar master have been even at most and kept on getting slash

"how many more gards are they're?" Scourge asked in tiredness

"I have no idea but we have to continue" Sonic said getting close to his limit of fighting

"We will continue until we can find a for all of us to escape together" Silver said also getting close to his limit

"I'm with Sonic and Silver we fight until it is the end" knuckles said as he is almost at his limit

"I want a vacation after this" Fiona said with no energy left

"We all will sweetie just after we get rid of the Templar master" Rouge said also with no energy left

"Yea that would be the best day for all of us" Amy said with little energy

"It would" Blaze said with a tiny bit of energy

"Yes but everyone will have a happy ending" said Cream with no energy

"But what about Ray?" Tails asked with no energy

"Your...right Tails what will Ray do next?" Maria said

"Ray will always find something to do he will have a happy ending I believe that so let's do this" Shadow said with half energy

"RIGHT!" They all yelled

"Than lets go!" Shadow yelled as they charge at their opponents

Ray and the T.M. Kept on fighting and won't stop until the end until Ray slashed the hood off which shocked Ray about who it was

"N-no way" Ray said shocked as hell

 _"That's right Ray I'm alive" said the voice_

"No-no this is impossible John you are alive" Ray said shocked

 _"Oh believe it I'm alive but since we were such good friends I'll let you and your friends leave, but we will end this once and for all another day" John said as his group and he left_

"no way, but...at least we got the apple" Ray said weakly

"Ray who was that?" Sonic asked

"He was my friend but now let's head back and get ready for the final battle" Ray said

"Ok Ray but remember I think of you as a brother like Tails and Knuckles" Sonic said

"ok thanks Sonic" Ray said as they left

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Dame John is alive but is the Templar leader and the final battle will be soon who will win and now that they have the apple of Eden what is going to happen now fid out next time. Hey everyone and yes this is what I was planning the reason won't be reviled until later and the story is super close to the ending so everyone rock and roll and review peace!**

 **Journey** **think** **Hope peace**


	25. The final battle and hope

**Chapter 23: the final battle and hope**

 **Hey every I'm here with the next chapter and I'm going to answer a question about what a Destroyerhog is but will be explained in a different story cause I don't want to spoil it for anyone so sorry but it will be awhile for that story to come out cause I have to get other stories together before showing it sorry but to this story I don't own any Sonic related characters but I do own the story and my Oc's so other than that it is show time everyone enjoy and R &R **

* * *

It was 2 days after the claim of the golden apple and the all the assassins, merchandise, thevies, and pirates were all armed up in ships to take care of the Templar ships and some were on land to take care of the army the plan was made yesterday when they all got the rest they needed which was Both days the battle field was in a secret tomb in a church by the seas

"So this is it?" Shadow asked with a sigh

"Yea it is it was so far and now here we are to end it and save the world" Ray said

"Yea and I'm sure that suprise you got yesterday will be big for when you fight the Templar master" Silver said with a smirk

"Yea and I believe that you will end this Ray everyone believes in you" Sonic said

"Thanks guys you guys are like the brothers I never had" Ray replied with a little smile

"Yea the same go to us about you Ray" Sonic replied with a huge smile

"Yea you save me from isolation, Sonic from being captured, and you help Shadow relax and be close to his normal self if that does not make you brother material than I don't know what does" Silver said with a equal smile

"yes and we will join you in this battle till the end of this war" Shadow said with a smirk

"Thanks guys you guys are the best now lets do this for everyone who was beaten and killed by the Templars" Ray replied

"yea!" The triple S said

"Now everyone!" Ray yelled to the army that was going to fight the Templars as they stopped what they were and listen to what Ray is going to say

"Today is the day we fight for freedom and liberty for those who's lives who have died or got beaten up, today is the day we end the Templars once and for all so let's go and end this" Ray yelled as everyone yelled yea or yes and we're proud and glad it is the end

"Miguel, Tonny, and Steve (Steve is the leader of the Pirates) you guys will lead the army to take care of all the Templar soldiers while my group will enter from the roof and take care of the guys on the inside the place and kill the Templar master" Ray said in pride

"got it" the 3 leaders that help the assassins said

"alright guys now get positions we will launch when I fire the flare once me and my group get inside" Ray said

"got it good luck" said the 3 leaders

As the 3 groups got ready to strike the assassins stealthy made it to the top of church as they saw a huge group of soldiers so if they use anything that shows their location which will ruin the hole plan

"Dame that army of Templars will find us and our plan will be done for" Ray said

"Ray we got it the gards you need to get to where the Templar Master is" Sonic said

"What...no way I'm letting that happen we will fight together" Ray replied

"No Ray you got to do this but your not going to be alone for long once were done" Silver replied

"A-alright...but I want to be at your guys wedding" Ray said with a tiny smirk as they all blushed

"We will get there when it is time but let's finish this frist" Shadow replied with a blush

"Heh alright " Ray said

They got ready to attack as Ray shot the flare that got all the gards ready to attack as cannons fired and battle cry's were heard from the field then all the assassins except Ray attack the soldiers while Ray climb up buildings and ran through the halls until Ray had to make a jump past the ocean the place is like the place in assassins creed 2 when you have to fight the pope so Ray saw a pirate ship and grabbed a rope and made it to the other side and went through the roof and climbed down to see only John wearing a outfit the pope wears in assassins creed 2 in the end so Ray jump on the walls until he was above John under him

'Forgive me John' Ray thought as he jumped to assassinate John only for him to back hand Ray and through him backwards and fell to the ground

 _"Nice to see you are here to join this moment Ray" John said_

"Ugh didn't see that coming but John we were friends but if you are going to end the world than I will have to kill you" Ray said

 _"Ow really!? Cause I have this the staff of Eden" John replied as he used the power to fling everyone back and put them into a small coma but Ray stand up_

"Man that was a strong blast but one thing I didn't tell anyone and I know it will work is this" Ray said showing the apple of Eden which shocked John that he did not know Ray could use the apple and 4 fogged up Ray came and shocked John even more about this and as Ray put out 2 swords the sword is like made out completely of a sky blue diamond until the handle

 _"How are you able to use the apple and where did you get that second sword?!" John asked in confusion and shocked_

"I got the sword from a chest my mother left for me in my room and I can use the apple cause my father could use the apple" Ray replied in the most serious voice he can use

 _"Well you might have the numbers but I also have a power like yours so no matter what you will die" John said getting the staff he was using ready for battle_

"True but that will be decided now" Ray said as he and his clones got their swords ready for battle

"Alright...here I come" Ray yelled the last 3 words and went to fight John the battle was intense they wouldn't give up and the 4 clones made it possible that the staff would not effect no one as they fought they kept on hurting each other and they kept on going until the staff released a blast of energy that made the clones disappear and made Ray drop the apple as he flew to the wall hurting his back and hit the ground with his chest as John slide back a bit

 _"Well...that was unexpected but now with the apple and the staff merge (like what the pope did when he got the apple) I will rule the world" John said as the tomb open and he went inside_

"Ugh...that was unfair" Ray said as he slowly and steadily crawled and got up and went down the path John went and saw John in a deep hole with the staff in the middle of the hole

 _"No, no you can't keep me away" John yelled_

"Yea to bad but you are going down John, no wepons, no gear, just hand to hand combat" Ray said as he got ready for combat

 _"Ow so this is how you want to end it" John said gettting his fist up for the fight_

"You bet loser dies" Ray said as they started to fight and it was Ray giving a right hook and kicking John in the stomach and throwing him around which made this all easier which made Ray win fast

"Looks like I win John" Ray said as John throw a knife at Ray which made a deep cut as he throw"aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ray yelled

 _"I will not be beaten by you- gahhhh!" John said as Ray stabbed him in the gut_

"I'm sorry John" Ray said sadly

*unknow place*

"I-it's o-ok j-just it was the Templars they took over my mind brain control but they're are more Templar masters and a Templar overlord" John said with a smiley

"Ok I will defeat them all for you buddy...we will meet again in the next life" Ray said crying a bit

"Thank you for everything Ray the Destroyerhog" John replied with his last breath with a smile

*back to where the hand to hand combat was*

John's body was on the ground dead and lifeless which is killing Ray on the inside till a door open and was whispering 'come in' repeatedly as he enter Ray couldn't hear or see anything after awhile he could see and use his other senses and he saw something it was a faint glow

"Don't forget what I said Max" a angel like voice said

"What who is this Max?!" Ray yelled in question as the place shakes and he ran out and saw the staff and apple going into the ground and Ray tried to pull them both out but only got the golden apple out cause it was the easiest thing to get out and climbed out and met everyone as they saw them all tired

"Hey so is it over" they asked courisouis

"I'm going to be honest I don't know" Ray said in confusion

"only time will tell" Shadow said

"yea I guess your right" Ray said clueless

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Now that the epic battle is over what is going to happen next to them all find out in the last chapter. Hey everyone I'm going to say that I'm sorry to say this but next is the last chapter but let's enjoy the end of this story cause I have some more stories planed but for now everyone remember to rock and roll and review**

 **Journey** **think** **Hope peace**


	26. Empoluga

**Empoluga**

 **Hey everyone this is my last chapter for this story sorry to say but it is true but other than that I have a treat at the end so let's get this story started I do not own any Sonic related characters they belong to sega but I do own this story and my Oc's now let's get the story's end started and remember to R &R **

* * *

*Ray's review*

Its been 5 years I'm 25 years old 3 months ago 5 years since the battle between me and John I could not forgive what the Templars did to him I'm Ray the Destroyerhog, any way in those 5 years many things happened

For Shadow my cousin he had married Maria 4 years ago and I was at their wedding the worse was that I had to wear a tuxedo but other than that the wedding was great and I was his best man but a year later they had a child named a boy hegehog with black fur blue eyes and yellow streaks his name is Josh the Hedgehog and right now Maria is 5 months pregnant I always help those 2 when they need it as well they live in a cabin in the kingdom Shadow protected

Sonic had proposed Amy 2 days after the last battle and a month later they got married and Sonic gave the throne to his brother Manic and Tails was his best man and I was apart of the bachelor party it was interesting about the party but a year later Sonic and Amy had a son named Navy he was a well navy colored hegehog who had the same eyes as Sonic's and hair style but he had the front part of his hair similar to Amy's front part of her hair now in days those 2 cause last year Amy gave brith to a girl who they are taking good care of who is Kim the Hedgehog a light pink hegehog with Amy style of hair but had yellow eyes which confused everyone cause they don't have yellow eyes and they live in a cabin house far from the noise but close to the city where Sonic's family was

Silver and Blaze got married a few weeks after Shadow and Maria the best man Silver choose was Scourge I don't know why but that is how it went like the others the wedding was amazing but they had a daughter in 2 years and Blaze right now is 1 month pregnant their daughters name is Susan the Hedgecat a silver fur girl with cat instincts with yellow eyes with the same hair style as blaze and she is very active for a two year old and they have a apartment in station square which they say is very cozy

Scourge and Fiona like the others got married 4 and 1/2 years ago and the next year Fiona gave brith to a red male hedgehog with green tips and his name was Savaged the Hedgefox who is grumpy and aggressive and Fiona now is 3 weeks pregnant and they live in a cabin near New York

Knuckles and Rouge got married and didn't told us so they had a private wedding during our battle with the Templars and they had a child 5 years ago who's name is Jenefer the echidbat a female who has bat wings and knuckles hair style with purple eyes and has light red fur and Rouge is pregnant 8 months old now and they live in Mobuis in a cabin in the far part of the kingdom

Tails and Cream are still dating cause they are so young I mean come on 16 year olds getting married and having kids that's insane but Cream and Tails live together going to school and getting a job that paid well

I on the other hand had trained I in the hide out and made it to a home as I hold on to the apple of Eden until one day I got a letter to go to Rome but it was sign by a assassin as it seems

*ages in Ray's journal*

Sonic- 25

Amy- 24

Navy- 4

Kim- 1

Silver - 25

Blaze- 25

Susan- 2

Shadow- 25

Maria- 25

Josh- 3

Scourge- 25

Fiona- 25

Savaged- 3

Knuckles-35

Rouge-35

Jenefer- 5

Tails- 16

Cream- 16

me/Ray- 25

*unknown location*

Ray has just got off a plan in Rome and got a hourse to travel on hourse to explore the areas of the hole land until he saw someone on a hill watching him with either amusement or curiosity

 **"You are you Ray the Destroyerhog?" The man on the hill asked as he wearing a poncho with a hood**

"Yea...who wants to know?" Ray asked

"I asked cause I send you the letter now come with me we have work to do" the man said

"Hmph fine let's go" Ray said as they both went into a direction

'Wonder what will happen now?" Ray thought

 **The end? Or is it?**

* * *

 **Hey everyone now that it's the end I am going to let you guys make a decision about making a sequel to this story depending on how many people want me to or I will make it later in time but it's your guys decision so remember for the last time everyone to rock and roll and review**

 **Journey** **think** **Hope peace**


End file.
